Cruelty of Fate: Future's Spite
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: 20 years after Tenchi marries Ayeka, life has taken a change, but is it really for the better? Epilogue completed. See the chilling finale!
1. Ryoko in Chains

**Cruelty of Fate 2:**

**Chapter 01: Ryoko In Chains**

**20 Years Since the previous story:**

Angst.  Sorrow.  Self-Hatred.  Depression.  Bitterness.  In a cell deep inside Jurai's royal palace these things bind a prisoner.  Of course, she is also set in the universe's greatest security room, which has been described as impenetrable.  Yet she feels that in less than the blink of an eye she could be free.   

Ryoko Hakubi has had a rough life.  From it's terrible 5000 year beginning, which included being a mindless slave for over 4000 years and imprisoned for an additional seven centuries, to a mere twenty years ago when her heart was crushed just as it began to love life and experience joy. _ This blows, she thought eloquently while examining her confines.  The room itself was typical of a Jurian holding cell, appearing to have been grown from an ancient tree, of the same type that ruled the Jurian skies and territories.  _

From her elbows to her hands, massive smooth cuffs covered her, encasing her fingers in thick metal, while interlocked chains ran between their casings.  Her feet were ensnared in heavy boots that were augmented with gravity enhancers, ones powerful enough to hold a small planet in place, making it impossible for even the strongest man to move.  Around her hips was a thick bar of wood, through which the life force of Jurai held it close to her body, tightening if she should somehow create any slack.  Yet what truly bothered her was the tight chest plate and the metal mask, which crushed her bosom and made her look like some form of a cannibal. _ They could have at least left me a TV to watch.  With a heartfelt sigh, her golden eyes darted around the room, as it was the only motion she could make in such confines. __ Maybe I should have resisted arrest more, that might have at least been more fun.  But no…! I had to try and be the nice girl, and now what does it get me?  Locked up in some dank prison by a tree!  It was bad enough last time, when that damn prince Yosho did it.  I am not doing that again.  I think it's time to get out of this joint. I wonder where Ryo-Ohki took off to?  Oh well, I'll find her and…. _

Just then a voice echoed clearly in the darkness, coupled with loud footfalls, which succeeded in gaining her full attention.  "Ryoko Hakubi, space pirate.  Believed to have destroyed countless planets, and been a servant of the worst space evil in recent times, Kagato.   Age-"

"Hey buddy," Ryoko snapped back at him, "you mind leaving me some privacy? You Jurains haven't been to hospitable so far for people who claim to be peace loving."

At that instant, the owner of the resounding voice stepped before her.  The first thing the captured woman noticed was his red hair, which glowed brightly almost like fire, then his eyes that bore into her with a great intensity.  At first glance he appeared rather young, and Ryoko felt confused as to why so young a boy would be allowed access to the inner dungeons of Jurai.  "Not all Jurains are peace loving," he chuckled darkly, tracing the outline of her cell door with one finger.  "And may I say that you are not as ugly as I had thought.  After all you are called a demon by some, aren't you?"  His voice crackled, as the young man seemed to be taking extreme joy from this situation.  

  
"Sorry if I'm a disappointment," she offered, trying to shrug under her massive chains.  "I try my best to look good."

Stepping back the sadistic guardsman help up his hands in protest.  "Disappointed? Hardly!  You're being beautiful makes everything even better!  You see I need a woman like you.  Jurai needs you."

Throwing her head back slightly, her movements restricted by the Jurain constructs she wore, Ryoko laughed deeply.  "A Jurain with taste?  Now I've seen it all, but that has **got** to be the worst pick up line I've **ever** heard!  Where did you get that one, the recruiting office?" 

Coughing into his hand, the red-haired youth blushed muttering under his breath.  "I thought it was a good line…." As he prepared to speak again, another voice called out in the distance.  

"No talking to the prisoners," a woman shouted angrily.  "Mommy says 'No talking to the prisoners,' Kanji!"

"Kanji?" Ryoko repeated with a smirk that was hidden from her inquisitor.  "Your parents must be the most boring people on this mud ball.  I mean to give you such a lame name, even Ayeka could have done better than that!"  

Becoming even redder the young man now called Kanji, looked at the ground.  _Damn, why did she have to come down here now? I was so close… so very close!_  Clenching his fist, the brown-eyed Jurain bit his lip.  Just as he returned his gaze upward, a woman with dark blue hair, and intense orange eyes stepped before him.  

She seemed to be furious, and her tone showed no mercy as she threw her hands to her sides and stammered out her now infamous line, "Mommy said-"

"I know, I know," Kanji said, speaking in time with his verbal assailant.  "No talking to prisoners.  But Mayuka, this is Ryoko!"

_Mayuka… _the golden-eyed woman gasped, rising to her feet.   As the two argued, Ryoko took a deep breath, studying this grown woman before her who spouted the same phrase religiously.  It didn't take long for her senses to detect the answer.  _It is her!_ She exclaimed mentally feeling power surge through her entire body.  Phasing through the heavy confining equipment, the slender space pirate soared forward, tears of joy beginning in her eyes.  "Mayuka, it's me, Ryoko! I used to change your diapers when you were a baby on Earth."  Yet the orange-eyed girl did not seem glad to see the demoness, as she stepped back, fear clutching her heart and tears of horror pouring down her cheeks. "What's the matter," Ryoko asked slowing her advance as she stretched out her arms for a hug, "don't you recognize me?"

The blue-haired woman could say nothing in reply, save on thing as she cried.  "Don't… talk… to p-p-prisoners…" she exclaimed, just as the flying woman reached the edge of her cell, and set off the electric barrier, causing a loud shocking noise, but doing nothing to Ryoko's body.  However it did something to Mayuka, namely instilling the energy to run in her legs.   Like a blur she bolted from the scene, shouting the same thing eternally. 

Sighing in defeat, the once passionate for life seductress stepped back wards, phasing back into her chains as she continued to look where Mayuka had come from.  "She's been like that all her life," Kanji announced.  "At least as long as I can remember."

"Leave me alone, kid," Ryoko said bitterly.  "It's been a lousy enough day as it is."

"Well it's about to get worse," he answered stepping back.  Turing her eyes up, the slender woman hoped to see a monster or weapon prepared to destroy her, but instead she merely saw a man, an impressive man, standing directly in front of her confine.   

Looking at him briefly, and without interest, she shrugged. "Oh joy, the king of Jurai is here… how's it hanging Azusa?" 

"Azusa," the bearded man laughed warmly.  "Have I changed that much since the wedding, Ryoko?"

Slowly, she raised her head; her silvery hair waving lightly around her head, as Ryoko the space pirate looked at her new inquisitor while her heart skipped a beat.  "Tenchi…?" she gasped. "Is that you?"

Beaming with pride at her recognition, the former shrine caretaker simply nodded. 

"But dad," Kanji whined, "this is Ryoko you're talking to!" Pausing her looked at her then at his father.  "You know the woman you said always wanted to… you know."

"Yes, I know," Tenchi said in a firm tone.  "Now go find your sister and go to practice.  You're much too young for that sort of thing."

"Dad," he groaned louder, "I don't need to practice!  Come on…."

Folding his arms over his chest, the Jurain prince grinned.  "Oh you don't, do you?  So all that money I spent on the best tutor was wasted?  Do you think you could take me in a fight?  Why don't we test that, huh?"

"On second thought," Kanji announced, finding a reason to leave.  "I really do need to get to practice, see you later dad!" With that the red-haired youth bolted down the hall having no desire to face his father in combat.  

Watching the young man go, the two old friends smiled.  "He certainly has energy," Ryoko noted.  Tenchi merely nodded.  "So," she muttered, raising her bound hands, "care to let me out again?"

It took a few seconds before the young man grasped what it was she was saying, but finally he chuckled, and pressed button on the side of the cell, ending the barrier.  "Come on," he said offering her one hand as she phased out of her confines. "Ayeka's had a special tea party started for us, to celebrate your arrival."  Looking at his hand skeptically, Ryoko cocked an eyebrow.  "No, she won't mind," he said thinking Ryoko might have reserves about taking his hand if it might get him in trouble.

"Then why do it?" she laughed, reminding him that she did not play by courtly rules.  With that they were off, Tenchi and Ryoko, once again.

**The Courtyard:**

As the afternoon sun began it's decent, a trio of figures stood in a clearing inside the wondrous gardens of the legendary courtyard.  One, an older man, named Koragee, seemed to be in charge of the three, as a young man with red wild spiked hair stood with a bokken ready to attack.   Sitting nearby, playing with a bundle of fresh wild flowers, Mayuka diligently tried to create a crown from them.  

"Prince Kanji," Koragee said with a groan, having spent the last hour trying to reign in the young man's attention.  "Would you please quit going off about that woman?  We have work to attend to, and you're mind needs to be on the here and now."

"But… Man, it's Ryoko" Kanji shouted as if it explained everything as he parried three slow practice strikes from his teacher.  Turning away, he looked at the castle with great longing.  "Ryoko!" he muttered in amazement.  Beside him, Kamidake and Azaka stood at attention, the guardian logs always near by the two heirs in case of danger.  "The greatest space pirate to ever live is in my house right now!  Isn't that awesome?  Plus, did you check out the size of her brea-" Instantly the hormonally supercharged youth was cut short as a strike from his instructor's wooden practice sword silenced his lewd commentary, almost knocking him out in the process.  

"Kanji…" he warned with an old sigh.  "If you're going to think with a sword, at least use the wooden one in your hands, not your pants for once."  Grumbling a few curses he had learned from watching space pirates on his television, the red-haired prince staggered to his feet, just in time to receive another blow to the head.  "A true nobleman would never use such language," the older man proclaimed. 

"Mommy says not to use naughty words, Kanji," Mayuka said without looking up.

"That's right Lady Mayuka," Koragee smiled, seeing the red-haired boy shudder at hearing his half-sister continue to utter his mom's proclamations endlessly and without fail.  Sometimes his sister seemed more like a tape recorder than a living being to the young man.  "Still, it is nice to see that other areas of your body are head. Of course, a hard head," he paused, coughing into his hand in embarrassment for his own phallic remarks, "isn't always good.  It can get you into a lot of trouble."

"Sorry sensei," Kanji uttered wincing as he gently rubbed his tender head.  "It's just that I've never met anyone like her.  There's never been anyone on Jurai like Ryoko.  She's perfect," he exclaimed trailing off for a moment like a poet doing a romantic verse.  "Just seeing her makes me feel alive, and like I could do anything.  She fills me with energy and life, and believe me I'd do **anything **if I knew it would win me even the slightest smile from her lips."

Laughing the old man shook his head rubbing his ancient eyes with well-worn hands, leaning his elbows on the hilt of his sword.  "So my little prince has developed a crush, huh?  Well I'd let this one go if I were you, on two counts. One, your mom hates her, and two, if even half of what I remember and Lord Tenchi has told me is true, then she's too much woman for any ten men, let alone you."

Having regained his composure, Ayeka's son, grinned menacingly.  "That could be true, old man, but I know I can handle you!"   Raising his bokken high in the air, he raced forward as his gray-haired opponent merely watched in amazement.  Yet in a flash, Koragee reacted and Kanji promptly became intimate with the life giving soil of his homeland.  Although it gave life to the all Jurai's trees, and supported everything on the wondrous planet, Kanji found it's taste repulsive.  

"That was terrible, even for you.  You're still favoring your right too much.  Watch your left side more."  Pointing the tip of his blade at his fallen comrade, the instructor knew the point was made, that in a real battle he'd be dead right now.

"You don't have to tell me what to do.  I'm not a child, and I don't need advise!" Kanji pouted rising to his feet while brushing himself off. 

"Mommy says Kanji should always listen to Koragee," Mayuka announced, before falling silent again. 

Gritting his teeth, the red-haired youth assumed a battle stance once again.  "Let's try that again."

For a moment Koragee studied his charge, then looked to the castle.  Finally, he smiled and dropped his bokken.  "That's enough for today.  A true fighter's heart must be focused on the battle, yours is not.  Why don't you run along, and put an end to this burning you have for Ryoko, then we'll meet again tomorrow and I'll whip you good."

"Great," Kanji shouted, throwing his training sword to the ground unceremoniously. ""See ya later," he added, as he ran back towards the castle full speed, leaving Mayuka with the guardians, who watched him run, worried where this might all lead.

**Tenchi/Ayeka's Room:**

Having made small talk and basic pleasantries, a custom Ryoko despised in Ayeka, the trio sat around a small table, sipping the purple-haired woman's favorite herbal tea, which she could be quoted to say, "really makes any situation festive."  

_Yeah, if you're dead, _the golden-eyed woman thought as she set her tea down after one sip.  For long moments they sat together saying nothing, Ayeka and Tenchi so pleased to have a guest that they didn't know where to begin. "So…" Ryoko yawned, arching her back painfully. "Where are your folks, Ayeka?  Did you have an uprising or something?"

"Hardly, Ryoko," she replied. "They have decided to visit planet Ryuten, for a vacation.  So you can understand why our security thought you were attacking and why you were imprisoned."

"Yeah, I come in peace doesn't mean what it used to." The golden-eyed woman snickered. 

"If you didn't want to be treated like a criminal, you shouldn't have blown up all those toll booths on the way here, and speeded through hospital zones," Ayeka proclaimed. 

"Hey it's my style, I'm a space pirate." The silver-haired woman announced.  "So there," she added sticking her tongue out rudely.  "Although that does make me think of something else, Kanji…."

"What about our son," Tenchi said finally joining the discussion. 

"The name," Ryoko said, her arms still folded behind her head.  

"Kanji is a symbolic system of writing on Earth, just as he is a symbol of Lord Tenchi and my love for one another," Ayeka smiled, touching Tenchi's hand kindly in the same mushy romance style that Ryoko hated.  

"Yeah, and Washu and I are best friends.  The truth," the golden-eyed space pirate announced. "I'm not some damn court freak, I can tell a load when I see or hear it."

Flustered by Ryoko's remarks about her romantic love life, Ayeka bristled at the comment.  "Well with your bathing habits I would hardly think you'd ever notice anything foul or vulgar.  Why I would say-"

"Girls," Tenchi interrupted, "let's not fight, we haven't see each other in years, now would be a bad time to start up again, right?"  Both women nodded, appearing to bring an end to the conversation. "The truth, as you call it Ryoko, is simple.  It was a misspelling.  We were going to name him Kenshi, sort of a play on my name, but I wrote it down quickly and it was recorded as Kanji. After discussing it for a while, we decided to keep the name, for the reason Ayeka told you…."

"Well that brings me to my next question…." the lissome woman cooed, folding her fingers together to rest her lips upon them as she devoured her former rival with her eyes like a ravenous beast.  "How is he?"

"Whatever do you mean by that Ryoko," Ayeka asked in agitation sensing a deeper meaning.  

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, little princess? How is Tenchi?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, Ryoko," he answered sounding as clueless as he had when she first met him decades ago. 

"I'm not talking about feeling," she remarked.  "At least not your feeling, I'm asking Ayeka.  After all, I see you had a son."

Blushing, the Jurian prince finally caught his former heartthrobs hidden innuendo.  "Well you see…" he hesitantly began.  "Ayeka and I…"

"What we do together is none of your business, Ryoko.  I would certainly not ask you such a vulgar thing."

"That's your loss," the golden-eyed demoness grinned, winking at Tenchi seductively.  "Because I'd tell you everything…." Looking towards the bearded youth's groin, Ryoko's grin turned into a vicious smile. "In great detail…."

The married duo exchanged an embarrassed look with one another, each muttering something unintelligible between them for a time, before Tenchi spoke up. "You see Ryoko, that is Ayeka and I… we've never actually…."

The look the supple woman gave them was filled with confusion and disbelief, contorting her face into what would have been a hilarious look was the situation not so serious.  "But you **had a son."**

With a red streak across her cheeks, showing her unease, the red-eyed princess coughed politely before speaking.  "Yes, well conception techniques have come a long way on Planet Jurai recently."

Suddenly Ryoko's mouth was agape.  "No way…" she said in sheer disbelief. "You're telling me…"

"Yes, Ryoko," Ayeka bitterly admitted. "I have not yet had relations with Lord Tenchi.  Our son was conceived through artificial means.  I did carry him, but it was not through direct intercourse that Lord Tenchi and I conceived him.  His birth was not an easy one, to be sure.  I invariably had to have surgery.   You see, Ryoko we still find sex to be… a bit too forward for us.  After all we're too happy as we are to change anything, is that not right, Lord Tenchi?"

Taking her hand in his, the brown-haired youth nodded, rubbing his wife's hand tenderly.  As the two looked up they saw Ryoko's face turning bluish as if she were holding her breath.  Finally she exhaled and laughed in a raunchy bellow.  "That's priceless," she cackled, leaning back in her chair, and promptly falling out of it. "Tenchi and the little princess… still virgins, after being married for twenty years!  I knew you were boring princess, but come on!"  Saying nothing more, the silvery-haired woman began coughing loudly as her lungs could not take the intensity at which she was laugh.  Rising on shaky knees, she wiped away tears of laughter painfully. It appeared as if she would collapse at any moment, from, what to her was, over-joyous news.  "It wouldn't be so funny, if I couldn't actually see that happening, or should I say not happening…." 

Clearing his throat Tenchi tried to clarify this apparent dilemma. "You see for the first two years, mother and Lady Funaho wanted us to have a child.  Plus, father was also rather insistent on knowing we'd have an heir to the throne as well." 

His words seemed to instantly shut Ryoko up.  "Father?  Mother?" 

"Sorry," he amended, "I guess I've been on Jurai so long I forget, Misaki wants me to call her mom, and Ayeka feels, and I agree with her, that me calling Azusa father would be a good idea."

Sitting back in her chair the now serious space pirate glared at Tenchi.  "You already have a dad, not a father, and a mom, not a mother.  You've changed Tenchi, and I can't say for the better…." At that instant a horrid taste overtook Ryoko's mouth, and she turned from the virgin couple.  "You know it was hard," she said with her back to them.  "These past years… once everyone left us."

"What are you talking about?" Ayeka inquired looking at her husband first with concerned eyes, "who left whom?  Who is this us you are talking about?  Can you not make sense for once Ryoko?"

"The us used to be Washu, Minagi, Noboyuki, Yosho, Ryo-Ohki, and me.  But that was before."  Looking up at the ceiling, she placed her hands on her ample hips.  "Why weren't you there, Tenchi?  Why didn't you come when we called you?  They both wanted to see you one last time."

"Who?" Tenchi echoed his wife, his tone cryptic and fearful.  "Who wanted to see me, Ryoko?  Quit playing games and tell me."

"Dad and grandpa," she uttered with a whimper, as she turned to face them.  "Without my gems in your sword, your grandpa couldn't sustain his life.  I told him I'd put my gems in the tree, so he could live, but he refused.  He told me he wanted to pass away, that it was his time.  Then there was dad," Ryoko cried wiping her tears on her long red sleeves.  "At least that's what he told me to call him," she smiled for a moment.  "He took good care of all of us these past years.  Washu, Minagi, and I were allowed to stay there to keep him company, since his **son was gone.  After all why shouldn't an old man have someone in his last days? Especially since you were too busy to ever call or visit us."**

"But why did you not tell us? We would have come immediately." Ayeka offered sounding innocent to the situation.  

"We did," Ryoko coldly told them.  "I sent you messages everyday for two weeks after each of them died.  But we never got a reply."

"That's impossible.  We check our mail everyday, how could we miss something like that?" Tenchi said his own eyes welling with grief.  "Damn!" he yelled slamming a fist on the table before rising to walk away.  "I've been so caught up with things here I forgot to go home, I always thought there would be time…"

"Well," the space pirate sighed, "each of them told me to tell you both they love you, and that they hope you're doing well."

"Damn it, Ryoko! Why didn't you come to see us sooner?" the brown-eyed youth said furiously, "When they were still alive!"

"Because I was too drunk," she said simply. "I told the others not to come either, Washu has been busy managing our accounts and finances, the little twerp's selling all kinds of technology on Earth, and Minagi's main purpose these days is keeping the house in ship shape."

"Then what do you do all day?" Ayeka inquired nosily.

"The same thing I've done since I met Minagi and Washu on Earth twenty years ago after she filled in for me at your wedding," Ryoko breathed heavily. "Nothing.  Nothing but drink until I can't see straight.  Noboyuki tried to get me to stop, but I wouldn't listen.  Yosho never said a word, but I know he hated to see me like that.  It was like the cave all over again.  Only instead of a mystic sword keeping me in place, it was a bottle."

"What did you mean when you said, Minagi filled in for you," Tenchi said, his eyes showing he was on the verge of a breakdown.  

  
"Simple." Ryoko answered callously, as she faced a question she knew was coming for twenty years.  "I sent Minagi here in my place for your wedding.  I told her what to say and do through our mental link.  That way I could say goodbye without being here." Her remarks seemed to shatter the spirit of the two figures who had been so happy only an hour ago.  To put it simply, their entire fantasy world had been crushed and brought into reality rather harshly.  "Well, I did what I came to do," she whispered softly watching Tenchi sink back into his seat beside his wife resting a teary face in her shoulder weakly.  Feeling her heart wrench, the golden-eyed woman nodded.  It was the revenge she claimed to have wanted, for the hurt she had felt years ago, but seeing it delivered made her hate what had happened even more.  "I told you everything that's been going on.  So I have no reason to stay.  Have fun being Jurains you two.  I have other stuff to do.  Goodbye…" with that she started to move away, when a new voice broke the silence. 

  
"Hello Ryoko," a heavenly voice called. "I see you finally revealed the truth to them."  Turning slowly, the silver-haired woman nodded.

"Hi kid," she told the blue-haired girl, who had grown into a woman, yet still had Ryo-Ohki perching on her head.  Apparently the cabbit starship had run off long ago to find her old friend, not thinking that Ryoko might be arrested for her past. "I see that merger thing is working for you."

"It's been too long," Tsunami said.  "I was hoping we might see each other again.  I've missed you.  I should have known it was Minagi faking you, I suspected as much, but I forgot you're better at practical jokes than I ever was."

"Coming from you that's a compliment," Ryoko grinned finally turning to face Sasami who stood behind Tenchi and Ayeka.  "But this wasn't a joke. At least I didn't mean it as one.  Tell me, if you're fused with Tsunami, why didn't you tell them when the other's died?"

Having forgotten how blunt her old friend could be, Sasami smiled and thought for a time before answering.  "I didn't want you to meet," she began then realizing that was a rather cold statement, she quickly amended herself.  "For the longest time, I've been trying to figure out something I've been sensing.  There is darkness out there, and I know it's coming for Tenchi.  I was afraid you were that darkness, since he rejected you, so I didn't want anyone to get hurt."  Sasami swallowed hard as she kneaded her hands before her.  "That's why I never said anything.  I knew about it, but I was too scared to do anything."  Looking from Ryoko to her sister and brother in law, the pink-eyed woman's voice broke as she tried to apologize. "I'm really sorry, but I was just so scared for you, I didn't want to loose you too."

"It is all right," Ayeka, said, nearly catatonic from the news.  "You meant no harm, Sasami."

Yet Tenchi's reaction was different, he did not seem to be handling all these new truths's well.  Burying his eyes in his hands he groaned. "Still, it would have been nice to have known… but Ayeka's right.  It's not your fault.  If Ryoko would have stopped drinking for a few minutes, she might have been able to come here and let us know." The words he spoke were not meant, and it was merely his own angst speaking.   Deep down, Tenchi knew he didn't blame the silver-haired woman, but of all those present he also knew only she could handle the raw emotion he was feeling at this moment.  

Squinting her eyes furiously, Ryoko glared at Tenchi as if he were Kagato himself.  Slowly she raised one hand, and electricity crackled around it.  "How dare you…?" she hissed advancing to stand toe to toe with the Jurain heir.  "How **dare** you say that to me?" To accent her point, Ryoko slammed one foot on the ground, nearly smashing a hole in the floor.  At this moment, had she wished it, the enraged space pirate could have easily bit her former beloved's nose, fortunately for him she was not quiet that angry, only hurt. Blowing out a deep breath through her nose, she stepped back, still glaring at him intensely.  Shaking her head slowly, she turned from him in disgust.  "You've changed," she said as if it were the worst curse imaginable.  "You promised me you wouldn't and you did.  I never thought I'd see the day when Tenchi Masaki would lie to anyone.  Is that what they're teaching you here?  How to lie?  I could have done that, but I never would."

"Well it's obvious you haven't changed," Tenchi snapped back.  "You're still as selfish and egotistical as you were back on Earth.  Can't you see what I've been going through since I got here?  I mean is it really so hard to believe that I could find some happiness without you around?  It must be, because why else would you come in here and start saying such cruel things, unless you're trying to make me as miserable as your life turned out."

Opening her mouth, Ryoko prepared to rebuke him, but her rage prevented her from speaking. Throwing her arms into the air she walked away, phasing through the door with her usual ease.  Almost instantly a loud thump echoed and the golden-eyed woman's voice rang out again.  "Move it kid! I'm out of here.  Your parents are even stupider than I thought they were.  Have fun living in hell.  I've got better things to do than be insulted by a shrine boy!"

As the enraged woman's snarling voice faded into the distance, Ayeka Jurai turned her attention to her husband. Never in the two decades she had been his wife had she ever seen him react with such emotional intensity to anything. _ I have not see Lord Tenchi at this intensity since we fought Kagato on the Soja… When he came to my rescue.  No, he came to our rescue.  _Pausing a dark truth fell upon Ayeka's mind. _ I am wrong.  We were not there for me, or anyone else.  We went to that dreadful ship to save Ryoko, not fight Kagato.  Lord Tenchi went and we followed, so he could save her, save Ryoko…_ It was at that moment an old emotion returned to her heart, the emotion of jealousy.  

Soon the door opened, and Kanji slowly looked in at his parents, seeing his father glaring out of the window, his mother in a state of shock, and his aunt sobbing while Ryo-Ohki tried to console her with tender paws.   Stepping back out, the red-haired prince felt a surge through his body.  _This is it, _he thought excitedly.  _This is what I've been waiting for all this time.  Pretty soon I'll have my chance!  Then the fun will really get started…._  

**Next Time:** What or who is the darkness Tsunami/Sasami senses?  Is it Ryoko?  Or could it be Ayeka, as she seems to be slipping away from her light filled world?  Perhaps it's Kanji, who seems to be up to something big?  Why did Tenchi react so strangely to Ryoko and her to him?  More information will be given next time, as everyone tries to recover from this emotional showdown.  **Chapter Two: A day with Kids**

**Author's Note:** I know you all hate me. That's cool.  Just remember that this is still the beginning, emotions are running high, so criticize if you like, but please no flames.


	2. A Day with Kids

**Cruelty of Fate 2: Future's Spite**

**Chapter 02: A Day with Kids**

**The Jurain Palace:**

As evening fell upon the capital of Jurai, where great trouble had brewed early in the palace, a lone man stood timidly upon a high balcony overlooking everything that was to one day be his.  His name is Tenchi Masaki, next in line for Jurai's throne, and the only figure alive who can wield the Lighthawk sword on his own, without a ship.  Yet for all his power and prestige a lone woman has laid him flat. Rubbing his beard, which he now saw as a symbol of how much life had changed since his childhood, Tenchi scanned the courtyard below with its wonderful gardens for the woman who had stormed out of the palace that afternoon.  Terror gripped his heart when he thought of leaving the situation between them like this.  _You never know what she'll do when she's in a mood like this, _he recalled telling his wife once regarding the woman in question long ago. *1   For nearly two hours he had stood there, scanning his kingdom with eyes like a hawk, but he saw no sign of an answer.  "Why did I have to explode like that," he whispered to himself, before realizing a prince should not talk to himself and switched to inner dialogue. It was a question he had asked himself infinite times in the past, and a mere countless times since the argument.  _Why is it I always let Ryoko do that with me?  Since she left on my wedding night, no since **Minagi** left, I've never lost my temper. Ayeka has a few times, but only with other nobles.  Of course, maybe that's why the wedding went so smoothly, Ryoko wasn't there being herself.  Still… I've never lost it with Ayeka, Kanji, Mayuka, mom, dad, Lady Funaho, or even any of the hundreds of delegates I meet everyday…. So why did I have to be such a jerk to Ryoko?  Was I just shocked from the news?  No, that can't be it, can it?  It has to be something else.  _ Swallowing hard, Tenchi looked up from his scans.  _Maybe that darkness Tsunami is warning us about is affecting me.  I suppose it could be possible. _

Hearing a light shuffling behind him, the brown-haired prince instinctively knew who was there.  Yet still he turned about and saw his wife standing meekly in the curtains leading to their room. "You should not try to bear all of our worries alone, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka whispered calmly.  However the young man could hear a deep hurt in her voice, one he had learned to sense over the years.  "Ryoko will always be who she is."

Dismissing the conversation politely, he cleared his throat as he stepped forward to hold her tenderly by the shoulders.  "Perhaps, but tell me, are you alright, Ayeka?"  Realizing he was avoiding her words, the red-eyed woman merely nodded before finding her strength again. 

"I suppose my news of my brother, and Noboyuki's," she quickly added although it was obvious the intensity of her sorrow did not come from Tenchi's dad's passing, "deaths have struck me harder than I had originally thought."  Pausing she moved closer, now snuggling into his arms.  "Perhaps we should go," Ayeka offered, "to earth that is.  It is only proper that we give them our final respects, and we could both use some time away from Jurai."

"I've thought about that," he sadly sighed.  "But we can't.  With father, mother, and Lady Funaho off on vacation, we're the only ones who can rule in their place.  You know communications seem to be down right now, so we can't even tell them about it yet. Besides, they haven't had a relaxing holiday in a while.  We might as well let them enjoy it while they can.  I know what you're thinking," he added before she could speak. "But Sasami can't rule Jurai, she has too much on her mind with the darkness, and besides she would want to come with us to Earth anyway.  That only leaves us with Kanji and Mayuka, and we both know that Mayuka's been little more than a walking repeat of what we've told her over the years, despite all the professionals we've consulted.  So out only real choice is Kanji…."

"A boy who has never been outside the castle courtyard in his entire life," Ayeka declared as if her son's situation were almost a title. "Are you certain that we were never too protective of him?"

Squeezing his wife closer, Tenchi shook his head.  "We did what we could, and he's a good boy.  A little rough on the edges, I mean what with having his DNA changed so he could have red hair and all, but he's only talking after you*4, and besides got your heart, so I know he'll grow up to be perfect."  Saying nothing more the two stood together under the clear nights sky, sharing each other's strength, as each knew what had to be said next, but still dread it.

Finally, Ayeka could take no more of the silence, and she spoke out.  "I have been assured she has not left the grounds. Sasami has gathered the others and they are out looking for Ryoko as we speak.  

"RYOKO!" Kanji's voice suddenly resonated, "I know dad was a jerk, but don't leave yet!  You just got here!  Come on out, it'll be okay!  I promise!"

"As you just heard," the red-eyed woman growled biting her lip at her son's words. "Kanji is also out there."

Laughing weakly, Tenchi released his wife and stepped over to the ledge, looking down, yet unable to spot his son. "That might be true, son, but I really wish you'd keep it down," he whispered under his breath.   Suddenly a spark sprang into his eyes. "Wait everyone is looking," he gasped turning to look at his wife with great enthusiasm.  "Everyone?"

It didn't take long before Ayeka caught on to the hidden meaning.  "No, she is not looking.  Before I came here, I went to check on her, and she was still in her room.  As a matter of fact, she was sitting in a chair in the dark, wearing a flower crown she had made earlier today, before all of this began, waiting for me too tell her it was time for bed."  Looking down, the purple-haired woman felt tears flow down her silky cheeks in rapid succession.  "Oh… what is the matter with her?  What did we do wrong?  Why is Mayuka always acting so strange?"

"I don't know," he responded as he always did when they discussed his daughter.  "I really don't.  I had hoped her seeing Ryoko might spark something deep inside, but I guess not."  Sighing painfully Tenchi rubbed the ledge absently. "But like we discussed before, if she doesn't grow out of this, then we'll have to make sure there's someone around to take care of her, in case something happens to us."

"Do you think Kanji will be up to that task?" she sniffed, coming forward to take one of his hands in her dainty hand.  "After all that was the real reason we had him, was it not?  To protect Mayuka?" 

Looking back at the courtyard, Tenchi felt he heard a hiss of matter being dissipated somewhere far below them.  "I love Kanji, after all he is our son…" he stopped unable to say more.  This had not been the day Tenchi Masaki had thought it would be, when he learned of Ryoko's arrival earlier that day.  _Sometimes,_ he bitterly thought as his wife lead him into their room, and to rest in their bed.  _Sometimes it seems fate can be very cruel…._

**The Courtyard:**

The courtyards of Jurai's royal palace are laced with glorious gardens, each possessing some hidden wonder from a secret corner of the universe.  In each one a unique plant grows.  There is even a hedge maze deep within its structure, but to the silver haired woman who stormed about randomly, avoiding the patrols and her former family, they are merely weeds that could get trampled underneath. ****

_Damn Tenchi,_ Ryoko glowered bitterly._  All I wanted was to tell him about his dad and grandpa, and he had to go and blow up in my face like that… Oh well, I guess I **should **be used to it by now. Ever since Mayuka showed up, Tenchi hasn't been above making me feel worthless. *2 Hell, _she laughed darkly._ It goes back further than that.  He even told me to my face that he hated me. *3 Still, _the golden-eyed woman thought in depression, clutching her fists so tightly that her fingers drew blood.  _No matter what, it still hurts.  This whole thing is my fault.  I don't know what I was thinking, coming here to Jurai.  Did I really think Tenchi would fall for me and leave Ayeka?  Was that it?  Man, I must have been drunk when I hatched this scheme….  _At that moment her inner depression was halted as a rustling in the gardens nearby caught her attention.  Relaxing her bloody grip on her palms, the emotionally batter woman did not seem to pay any heed to her fresh self inflicted wounds, either because she did not know of them, or that she did not care.  Barely a second later a man emerged from the brush, and Ryoko's heart skipped a beat, while new tears, these composed of joy, filled her eyes.  _I should have known Tenchi would come for me.  He always did come find me whenever we fought.  Maybe he hasn't changed.  I guess I should apologize for being so rough with him.  _

Yet after taking one-step forward Ryoko's attitude changed completely as she gained a better look at who had found her. Nearly kicking herself, the silver-haired woman noticed the explorer of Jurai's courtyard was much younger than Tenchi, although his red eyes had the same passionate intensity as the brown-haired prince.  This new figure was clad in a regal silk crimson robe, which complimented his modest tan nicely.  However the feature that instantly made him recognizable was his short spiky hair, that were it brown would have been the mirror image of Tenchi's in his youth. "RYOKO!" Kanji shouted as loud as he could, having emerged from the brush to stand in a path between two areas of the dense courtyard. "I know dad was a jerk, but don't leave yet!  You just got here!  Come on out, it'll be okay!  I promise!" 

_What good does that do, _she groaned, slapping her forehead hard._  Still, I can't let this kid wander around all night, he'll end up getting lost and then Tenchi will blame me for that too.  _Later she would wonder why she cared what her lost love would think, but at this moment, Ryoko merely stepped out from her concealment, and shook her head continuing to moan in a low tone.  _But why the hell did it have to be this kid?  Why couldn't it have been **any**body else?_

Hearing her, Kanji whirled about, gasping at the blood that painted her face from where her hand had struck.  Adding this information to what he had heard in her groaning, the youngest heir came to the only could say one thing,  "By Tsunami, are you hurt?"  Closing the gap between them almost instantly, he took a hold of her hand tightly, and proceeded to attempt to drag her behind him.  "Come on, Aunt Sasami can use Tsunami's power to heal your head wound.  Were you attacked? Did you trip? Are you feeling okay?  Would you like me to carry you?"  His questions came one after the other, and his concern seemed genuine, yet all Ryoko could do was wince and pull away.

"You asshole!" she snapped, flexing her bloody hand instinctively.  "My hands are what is hurt, not my head."  This new information seemed to take Kanji aback, but only for a second, as he once again sprang into action.  Grabbing his left sleeve, he easily tore it free, and swiftly took the hand he had held in his own.  With expert care he began to wrap her wounded palm, as an intense terror glistened in his eyes.  

Finishing her right hand, he groped for his left sleeve.  "That should hold fro now, but we really need to have someone look at your hands.  What happened?  That looks pretty serious."

  
Blushing, Ryoko regarded the crude bandage with a twinge of guilt.  I see the kid has his dad's heart, she noted as she looked at him, her eyes becoming misty as the beginning of a smile formed in her eyes.  Seeing him prepared to ruin the other sleeve, Ryoko held up the bandaged hand to stop him, causing a confused expression to cover his face.  "This is why you don't want me to get my claws in you.  I ruin everything I touch, kid, even me.  Now don't ruin that robe anymore.  I know your dad hates that.*3" Crossing her arms in front of her chest she fanned out her fingers as diamonds of energy twinkled about the injured appendages.  A moment later the glimmering stopped, and the wounds were miraculously healed.  Smiling at the stunned look at his face, she nodded. "Take my advice kid, and don't try to get any closer to me than you have to." With that the lissome woman vanished, leaving only two things behind, her trademark hiss of dissipating matter, and a bloody bandage that had fallen free after her regeneration.  

Slowly, Kanji reached down and picked up the discarded sleeve, seeing areas where Ryoko's blood had touched it glistening.  Holding it close he sighed as he turned his attention to the full moon overhead.  _For now, _he mused darkly._  This will have to be enough.  But I promise I will have everything I'm looking for soon enough._ _ I'll possess the soul and passion of the universe. However, for right now, this scrap of cloth will be enough.  Dad's been an idiot up until now, but I'm not like him.  From the ashes of his mistakes, I will bring about a new beginning!  _    
  
**The Next Day: Earth:**

**The Masaki House:**  
While the events on Jurai drew to a brief close for the day, on Earth a new day was just beginning.  In the quiet town of Okayawa, a quaint two-story house rests by a lake near a mountain shrine.  It is here that another silver haired space pirate resides with a select few others. 

Floating through the Misaki home with perfect practiced agility, Minagi Hakubi scanned each room in what had become her daily quest. With every room she passed the young polite space pirate grew more and more agitated, and finally when she had looked everywhere she landed upon the staircase angrily, doing what any sane minded space pirate would.  She complained to her mommy.  _Mom! Ryoko's hiding from me again!  Tell her to stop.  It's her turn to clean the toilet, and I can't sense her anywhere.  Do you know where she is?  
_  
_What did I tell you about whining Minagi?_ Washu questioned her youngest, taking a scolding, yet still playful, tone.  _Your sister isn't hiding.  But from what I see, she's indisposed right now.  Don't worry, you can take her turn fro her, she won't mind.  _

_Why?_ Minagi pouted, folding her arms over her chest.  _It's not fair, you never yell at Ryoko for not doing her chores.  Why do I have to do everything? I like having fun, and I'm a space pirate too.  I should be able to go out and play like Ryoko._

_I know it seems that way,_ the red-haired mom answered, _but you know your sister didn't take Tenchi's leaving us very well.  But don't worry, I don't think she'll be like this much longer.  You're a good girl to help me take care of her.   So don't worry, things will be different once she gets back, I'm pretty sure of that.  _

_Okay,_ the scar-faced woman agreed, still sulking as she unconsciously checked the stair railing for dust.  _If you say so… how long is she gonna be gone this time?  _Looking up with terror, dread filled her eyes._  I'm not gonna have to bail her out of jail again am I?  That's so embarrassing._

_No,_ Washu answered with a laugh.  Not this time, but she will be gone for a while so you can relax._  Your mean old sister isn't going to be around to bully or tease you for a while.  So now maybe mommy can get some work done on this strange energy she's been trying to locate for so long.  _

_Great!_ The silver-haired duplicate smiled, floating slowly back up the stairs.  _Then I know just what I'm doing first._

_Minagi… you know your sister hates it when you clean her room._

_But mom, it reeks of sake and it doesn't look right, after all it was Tenchi's old room, and he always kept it clean before Ryoko…._

_I know, _Washu replied.  _I'll be there in a few minutes and then **we'll** look through her things.  _

**Jurai:**

_Ah… _A golden-eyed woman sighed as she lay by one of the hidden lakes in the Jurain courtyard.  _Finally!  Some peace and quiet for once!  With no one to bother me at all….  _Closing her eyes, she smiled weakly. Relaxing she breathed out slowly enjoying the morning sun.  _I'll just rest here for a few more minutes, before I get Ryo-Ohki.   Then it's back home where I'm appreciated and I can at least get a descent drink…._

"Hello," a sweet voice called, as Ryoko opened her eyes.

"Ah!" Ryoko shouted, "damn it, do you know how annoying it is when you just keep popping in and out around me Sasami?  If you're going to be Tsunami at least ring a bell or something before you pop in on me.  People don't like shocks like that!" 

Placing one hand over her mouth, the fused goddess giggled closing her eyes with delight.  "Do they?  I would never have noticed when you did it to Tenchi."

"That was different," she grumbled hating to be caught like that.  "I did it out of love and necessity."

"What about the time you-"

"Hey, someone had to make sure Tenchi washed **everywhere**, didn't they?"   Ryoko grinned, folding her arms behind her head as she lay back down on the soft grass.  "Oh, and by the way," she uttered under her breath, "sorry about last night and all.  None of it was your fault.  It was between my Ten-… the prince and me."

Nodding Sasami stepped over to the lakeside, and peered into its crystal surface.  "We always had fun together, didn't we Ryoko?  I mean all of us, not just you and me. Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, everybody…." Saying nothing the golden-eyed woman merely glared out at the horizon.  "But when Tenchi married Ayeka it all changed.  Even mom didn't like the idea," seeing Ryoko look up, the fused Tsunami held up her hands daintily, "don't get me wrong mom loves Tenchi, but she never really approved.  She told me once, when she got emotional, how sad she was for you."

"Misaki get emotional, really?" Ryoko grinned, knowing that such a thing always happened. "How weird.  Oh, and from what I've heard, Tenchi and Ayeka stopped having any fun when they got married."

"You mean…" unable to mention the primal act aloud, Sasami merely tapped her index fingers together.  "Still?"

"Twenty years now," the reclined space pirate grinned. "And barely a descent kiss to show for it."

"Wow," the blue-haired girl mused sitting down beside her old friend. It was truly a sight for anyone to behold, the most vicious space pirate and number one enemy of all Jurain's, Ryoko, chatting leisurely by the lakeside with the goddess of Jurai, Tsunami.  " Do you think they'll ever…?"  Saying nothing, Ryoko jutted out her lowered lip and shook her head 'no.'  

"Not until they leave the fantasy world they live in, and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Ryoko!" a loud voice called, seconds before a young man burst onto the scene. "I've been looking all over for you.  Have you been out here all night?"

"Good morning Kanji," Sasami coughed, annoyed at having her conversation interrupted. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head no, the young prince didn't seem to catch on that he was interrupting something.  "Not really, we just thought we'd keep Ryoko company."

"We," the lithe woman asked propping herself up on her elbows, her back still towards him.  "Is there two of you now?"  _God I hope not…._

"No," he laughed waving her comment off as if it had meant to be a joke. "Mayuka's with me," turning he looked back down the way he had come. "Come on sis, hurry it up.  Mom says you were supposed to stay with me."

Whining a closed mouth protest, the orange-eyed girl stepped forth, a single wild flower in her hands.  "Mommy said to come talk to Ryoko while her and daddy go to work." Mayuka declared.   

Smiling, Ryoko stood up slowly and looked solely at the dark blue-haired young woman. "Come here, Mayuka," she said softly.  For a moment, the mentally off girl merely looked at her summoner questioningly. 

Hurt laced the space pirate's face as she saw Mayuka's hesitation.  "It's okay," Sasami suddenly offered, placing a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.  "Mayuka, this is Ryoko.  No, she's not a prisoner, so you can talk to her."  Nodding the infant minded woman stepped forward, answering this stranger's summons.  

"Good girl," Ryoko smiled, a proud look in her eyes._  I didn't get to see your first steps, but still seeing you walk to me makes me happy._

"Are you okay, Ryoko?"  Sasami asked with a smile that showed she wasn't sure what to make of her friends behavior.  

"I'm fine," the golden-eyed woman replied.  "But could you do me a favor, and make us some sandwiches?  I feel like having a picnic."  Shaking her head, the pink-eyed goddess giggled before teleporting away to carry out her friend's request.  

"So," Kanji said in his most seductive tone.  "It's just you, me, and Mayuka…" he grinned.  

"Well I agree Mayuka and I are here," Ryoko answered, holding Mayuka's hands lightly in hers as she swayed them back and forth.  Taking a moment to tap her head, she grinned.  "I'm not sure about you."  

**Later:**

Having had their fill of sandwiches, the four figures sat together by the shore of the little lake.  Ryoko seemed genuinely happy as she fretted over Mayuka, who absent mindedly fiddled with some wild flowers doing the only thing it seemed she could on her own, making a crown.  

"Ryoko…" the blue-haired woman said blinking as if coming out of a daze, catching Sasami and Ryoko's immediate attention.  "Ryoko is the one… Ryoko left Mayuka."  The orange-eyed princess finished bluntly.  "Mom says only bad people abandon people," she added with a head nod before returning to her crown making.  "Ryoko is a stranger, so Ryoko is bad…."

Hearing this, the failed seductress shrank down as she sighed, appearing to lose three sizes._  The only thing she remember about me, _she thought fighting back tears, yet one still managed to slip out,_ is that I left her._

Standing up she swallowed hard, clenching her fists tightly.  Then she slowly backed away, allowing herself a moment to calm down.  Seeing the seductress's reaction, Kanji grinned as he swallowed the remains of his latest sandwich eying her as if she were on the menu.  

Quietly he stepped up behind her, "one day I want to be just like you."

"Really," she answered with a bemused smirk, walking away to sit by the lake, trying to find a moments peace.  "Well I've got bad news for you, I'm a woman.  And I can only think of one way for you to be one, and from what I hear, you wouldn't like it."

"Not like that," Kanji blushed.  "I mean I want to be a space pirate.  The excitement, the adventure, and of course, you're a space pirate!"

"Kid, the last thing you want is to be like me.  I mean look at me," pausing the golden-eyed woman realized he had been the entire conversation.  "My life is hell and it only gets worse.  I've lost everything, I get nightmares every time I sleep about the terrible things I did, and I even was imprisoned by your great-grandfather for 700 years!"

"So?" he asked.  "Think of the power. I mean wherever you go, no one dares speak back to you.  You are in charge of your own life.  Not like me.  I'm stuck in these damn castle courtyards.  I've never seen the outside world.  At least you have.  But I won't be stuck here much longer," he proclaimed.   "Pretty soon no one will tell me what to do ever again," stopping his voice had seemed to take a darker tone, until he looked at Ryoko and his tone softened.  "Unless of course it's you….  By the way, do you have a room for the night? Because if you want… you can stay in my room.  I promise I don't bite, that is…."

"Save it," Ryoko interrupted him, holding up one hand in protest to his comment. "I've used that one before, it doesn't work." Blushing, Kanji rose to his feet.  

"Fine, but don't come to me if things get weird," the red-haired man snapped, before storming off back into the courtyard.  

_Get weird,_ she thought skeptically. _How could this family get more messed up?_

Looking up instantly, Mayuka looked lost.  "Mommy says to stay with Kanji," she uttered beginning to stand up. 

"Young lady you'll stay right here," Sasami ordered, grabbing her niece by the sleeve and pulling her down to the ground again.  "Your brother is being very, very rude to Ryoko.  You mom would not be happy with me if I let you do the same thing."

"Mommy not happy?" the orange-eyed princess echoed weakly tears in her eyes.  

"I don't mind, but the kid's a little off," Ryoko said laying with her back to them, hurt to see Mayuka fearful upsetting Ayeka.  "Although there's something strange about him.  Like he's up to something, in a bad way…"

Nodding her agreement, the blue-haired goddess understood what her friend was referring to.  Things had changed in her life over the past years, she had watched her sister and Tenchi continue to struggle in their romance, while Mayuka became nearly catatonic, and their son was always up to something.  Despite all her power, neither Tsunami nor Sasami could do a thing about it.   As she prepared to say something comforting to he friend, the Tsunami side within her felt something, like a calling form far away. _ No, not now,_ she thought shaking her head solemnly.  _We really don't have time for this.  Not with that darkness moving around. _ Sighing,  the mighty goddess realized she had no choice.  Standing slowly the pink-eyed goddess cleared her throat.  "I am sorry, Ryoko but I must be going.   Mayuka, do not leave Ryoko's side until either me or your mommy tells you otherwise, and do whatever she says."

Looking up at her aunt, the orange-eyed woman looked like a deer caught in headlights as she responded.  "Mommy says listen to Tsunami and Sasami."  Feeling tension in her chest at the calloused response she always received, Sasami cast her a tense smile as she patted the blue-haired woman's head, who took the treatment like a statue.  A second later she was gone, leaving Ryoko and her former charge alone.

**The Database:**

It is a place where everything in the universe is known, but not always comprehended. It is known as the Database. At the current time, this place of knowledge adrift in the endless darkness of space is so much more than it appears. It is also the home of gods, goddesses, and their minions.   It defies all known laws of physics.   Yet beyond all the wonders that fortunate mortals might one day see, a temple rested.

**Inside the great temple**:

It is a beautiful place, intricately carved and wondrous, like some ancient shrine to an awesome god.  But events about to occur within were greater than any structure as goddesses prepared to engage one another.  It was here a blue-haired woman suddenly appeared, her attention focused angrily on the ceiling for a time, as if waiting for something to happen.  

"So you've finally come," a powerful voice boomed as the roof vanished, replaced by the night sky filled with black shadows, the shadows of gods. These were all but splinters of the grand vision Sasami had seen numerous times before. A woman, who seemed to be composed of the universe, with short brown hair which looked more like a helmet with a plume of orange hairs in the front stood looking down at her with contempt. Her deep blue eyes, with dark red pupils showed no emotion, yet held a tremendous power all their own. Green markings came up from her jaw, and a ring of metal floated about her like a collar, holding her white royal cloak which somehow whipped in the void of space. At the center of her chest rested a red jewel unfathomably big. Her clothes were a deep brown, with intricate designs in a lighter color.

Looking up at the looming figure, Tsunami's face contorted into a frown.  "Tokimi," she coolly said. "Don't try to impress me with size.  That only works on your underlings.  You and are equals sister, remember?"

"Of course," the huge goddess uttered, a smile cracking her nearly emotionless face.  "I forget myself sometimes, sister." With a head nod, the powerful figure began to shrink, and soon she was the same size as her sibling and the pentathlon behind her vanished replaced by the granite ceiling once again. "I see you still favor to walk among them.  How is your search going?" 

"What do you know about my search?" the blue-haired woman asked, not liking her sister to prod into her affairs. 

"Only that you've been seeking something that should be rather obvious for the last two decades." Tokimi replied shrugging her shoulders. "I could sense you feeling for this thing.  I must admit that I too can not find its source and that troubles me."

"I see," Tsunami responded briefly, not liking another goddess's interference in her people's affairs.  

"Do not take offense," the brown-haired woman said trying to smile, which seemed impossible for her.  "I merely wanted to show my concern for your charges."

"Don't," the pink-eyed goddess said with finality.  "It isn't in your nature.  Now why did you want to talk to me?"

"You still haven't forgiven me for Clay?" Tokimi answered in a matter-of-fact fashion.  "I want to know what you think of my offer.  Is it acceptable?"

  
"I don't know…" Tsunami uttered skeptically. "I don't think anyone will agree to it.  Especially not… her."

"I see." The goddess nodded, turning from her sister.  "Well, she is the only choice.  So I leave it to you to make the preparations.  You know we need her.  Make sure she gives you the answer we need."  With that the cold-eyed figure vanished,  Swallowing Sasami turned.  

_This isn't good.  But it has to be done.   _Walking away slowly, the pink-eyed woman wiped away her tears.  _I hope she'll forgive me for this.  Taking someone's life from them is never easy to do, but this time, it has to be done…._

**Next Time: **Is Ryoko correct in her assumption of Kanji, is he truly up to no good?  What or who is the darkness, and what are the goddesses up to?  **Chapter 03: The Darkness Revealed**

_1: Tenchi Muyo OVA episode 3_

_2: Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness_

_3: Tenchi Muyo OVA episode 10_

_4: No Need for Tenchi Vol. 10_


	3. The Darkness Revealed

Chapter 03: The Darkness Revealed 

**Night: **

**Planet Jurai:**

Deep within the halls of the great Jurain castle, where the royal family slept peacefully, a shadow crept.  Its directions seemed random, and its expression lost in the blackness that swirled about it, yet the monster's motive was the only obvious feature, destruction.   After twisting its way through the seemingly endless corridor, it reached a console and with lithe fingers began to access the central files of Jurai's first family.  At that moment a loud beep resonated from the computer showing that the files it was accessing were secure.  Without missing a beat, the black phantom typed faster just as a noise sounded behind it.  

"All right," a young guard snapped turning the corner. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  Slowly the figure turned showing its face to the one who intruded on its privacy.  "Oh it's just you.  You really should be more careful.  Tsunami has told us that it isn't safe for you to wander around, even in the castle and-"

With a cry the Jurian guard fell to his knees after a bolt of emerald power cascaded from the intruder's outstretched hand and the dark figure smiled.  "This is even better than I originally planned," the darkness hissed.  "Ryoko…" it chuckled grimly.  "They think that Ryoko, the space pirate, came to Jurai and trouble started…but this is just the beginning…." Moving away from its latest victim the figure vanished into the shadows, showing that darkness had come to Jurai.  

**The Next Day:**

**Earth:**

In the peaceful morning sunrise, a slender woman with silver hair groaned heavily as she pulled two bags behind her.  Throwing the bulging sacks into a bin, Minagi wiped her brow. "Phew…" she breathed loudly. "Who would have thought that Ryoko had so many Sake bottles in Tenchi's old room?"   Looking around, the golden-eyed woman sighed. _Who am I talking to?  I'm the only one here._ Turning her attention to the stars, the scar bearing space pirate shook her head slowly.  As mean and bossy as she is, I really wish sis would come back.  _Mom said she'd be back soon, but she won't tell me what she's doing. Her and Ryoko are always talking about stuff and not telling me.  It's not fair, _she pouted, stomping a foot on the ground as she closed the lid on their recycle bin.  _I hope something happens soon so I can have some fun and adventure.  I like helping out here, and taking care of Ryoko and all, but I don't wanna do it forever…_

_Minagi… what did I tell you about whining?_ Washu's voice suddenly rang out.  _Keep it up and you'll be just like your big sister._

_But mom…_ the silver-haired duplicate commented in a nasal mental tone.  

_No buts, Minagi, _the red-haired woman commented. _OH WOW!  Come and check out what I found.  I knew Ryoko had one of these.  Although if she had of asked I'm sure I could have made a better model.  I mean really don't approve of the design.  It's much too basic. _

_  
This isn't something gross, is it? _ Minagi swallowed leery of going back into the household.    
  


_Just come here, you'll enjoy this.  Besides, you might be wanting me to make you one of these one day, _Washu smiled. _ At least what with the way things have been going and all…._

Shaking her head, the golden-eyed space pirate caved in and decided to see what it was her mother had found.  Floating with expert ease, she paused a moment to look back out into space, as if she felt something.  _That's odd.  I suddenly got the feeling that something big is about to happen to sis, but what could it be? Where is she?_

**Jurai:**

**The Courtyard:**

Terror gripped the Masaki household on Jurai as the fallen guard's condition was reported to Prince Tenchi, who was currently the head of state while the king and his wives were away.  No one in the palace could fathom what had happened, or who could have done such a thing, even Tsunami was unable to detect the source of this assault, but all were in agreement on one issue, evil was near.  

While everyone inside the palace tried to make sense of the near assassination plot, two women with a history of war between them tried their best to reconcile their differences, at least to ease the pain of their latest scuffle.  Ayeka Jurai waltzed about her private flower garden in her favorite pink kimono trimming the leaves with precise cuts; her graceful steps and beaming features matching the wondrous rose petals about her perfectly.  Sitting upon a stone bench only a few feet away, a silver-haired woman watched her former rival with a bemused smile.  "So princess, did you ask me out here to watch you work?  I got to do that enough back at Tenchi's old place.  It's really no different than before."

"No…" the red-eyed woman said cutting her words, "I simply thought that you and I should…. Talk."

Opening her mouth, it seemed the golden-eyed space pirate easily caught on to what was being said.  "I getcha, you need some advice on how to mount yourself on Tenchi, huh?  Well then let's start with the basics.  How far have you gotten," Ryoko grinned evilly looking at her former rival with anticipation.  

"Must you always drag up sex?" Ayeka uttered bitterly.  "I mean really… is it any wonder that lord Tenchi chose me over…"

"Uh... that's great," the golden-eyed woman yawned putting her hands behind her head.  "So how far."

Blushing the purple-haired princess merely looked away for a time, her breathing coming in short ragged nips.  "I meant for us to talk about the situation in Lord Tenchi and my room, where you delivered such harsh news in the most uncouth manner… but since you are so obliged to such vile talk…. As you know, Lord Tenchi is a very kind-hearted and noble man," she foretold sounding as if she were introducing him for the first time.  "He is always sensitive to the welfare of others whom are in his care."

"Yeah, I know," Ryoko said, leaning so that her and Ayeka's face were only inches away. "Problems in the bedroom and sensitive areas are what I'm talking about."  

Turning her eyes sideways, Ayeka finally blurted out what her rival wanted. "The furthest we went was our wedding night, when he kissed me deeply while caressing my hip.  I panicked and moaned.  Feeling concern for me, as any good man would, he relented."

  
"And then…" the silver-haired woman said, rolling one hand to spur her comrade on.  

"That is all, Ryoko." The proper woman declared.

"That's it!"  The seductress shouted angrily. "You've had Tenchi twenty years and not only are you both virgins, but you're both barely able to get to second base!  I bet you were both still fully dressed when that happened."

"Not all of us are masters of undressing," Ayeka snapped. "Lord Tenchi and I have many pressing matters we must attend to daily, we do not spend all our leisure time on our backs like you do.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to."

"That's fine," the golden-eyed woman laughed.  "There are a few things I need to look into as well, namely what that slow-witted, under-sexed, loser son of yours is doing."

"Kanji is not slow-witted," she growled back.  "He is one of the smartest young men upon Planet Jurai and you would be wise to treat him accordingly."

"Well, I see you have no qualms about the loser part," Ryoko nodded, eyeing Ayeka as if she were a piece of meat, while the princess quaked with fury.  "And I think I'll just go take care of the under-sexed part…" Without another word she vanished, leaving her former-rival alone in the garden's fuming over her insults. 

Storming out of the gardens, the pink-kimono wearing princess cast icy glares at everyone who stood in her way, muttering curses eternally about, "that damn monster woman."

**Kanji's Room:**

With a hiss, Ryoko appeared outside the young man's room, quietly phasing through the wall where it met the ceiling.  For some reason she did not trust the young son of Tenchi Masaki, and as she saw what going on in his room, she understood why. 

"Soon the universe will have a new name to utter in fear," Kanji laughed as he placed a strange black eye-patch with a red 'x' on it over his left eye.   He stood before a mirror adorned in a strange costume, one with large black boots trimmed in yellow, a full-breasted suit shirt, large white gloves and a long cape, which she assumed was supposed to be black with red underlining, but was actually a deep purple with red.  "The name of Kanji, the greatest explorer, space pirate, prince, and dashing hero of all time!"  Throwing his head back, the red-haired youth made his best attempt at a maniacal laugh, but only succeeding in making himself sound like the fool he was dressed up as.  "Tonight's the night, I can feel it." He smiled, clenching his fists tightly before him. "Everything will be different soon enough, and I will roam free.  I can't wait!  My day is soon coming."

"Oh really," Ryoko said with a laugh, as she floated down from the ceiling.  "And just what is your day?"

Whirling about, the red-eyed youth panicked, throwing off his gloves, kicking off his boots, and generally stripping himself of all his strange garb as quickly as he can.   "Nothing!  Nothing I swear!" he uttered in a panic.  "Please Ryoko, don't tell anyone about this!  It has to be a secret."

"I don't know…" she sighed looking at his heap of clothing with amusement now that the young man stood once again in his formal Jurain robes.  "This would make an interesting story.  Especially what with all that's been going on lately…."

"No!" he pleaded. "This is my big chance!  If you tell on me now it'll ruin everything.  Dad will post more guards at my door, then I'll never be able to unleash…it."

"It?" the golden-eyed woman skeptically announced. "And that would be…?"

Realizing he had been caught, Kanji showed that he was indeed a quick thinker, and did his best to change the subject.  "Hey, y'know, Ryoko, we don't have to talk about that right now." He smiled putting a hand to his mouth to shield his words from any spies and to make him seem more seductive. "I'll tell you all about it later if you want, but for right now, I know this secret place in the gardens that even dad doesn't know about.  We could go there if you want.  It would be nice and quiet, and we'd be alone.  We could… talk there."

Looking down, the golden-eyed woman saw a strange bulge in the youth's robes, one that should not be there.  Reaching forward she gripped it, and received the shock of her life.  Falling to her knees, Ryoko felt lightning arch through her body.  Releasing it quickly, the golden-eyed woman instantly knew what it was he possessed. _ The Tenchi-ken…_ she whimpered as he curiously removed the hilt from his robes.  

"So it is true," he gasped, looking at the old blade with fascination as if he had never seen it before. "What dad said is true!  Only those with Royal blood **can** touch it.  Oh man this thing's better than I thought!"

"Why do you have it," Ryoko said shaking her head, as she stood up weary of receiving another shock.  

"Why?" Kanji laughed. "Well that should be easy, I'm the prince.  I deserve it.  Dad won't miss it anyway; he never uses it.  It just sits in his dresser hidden away."  

Glaring at the golden sword pommel, the silver-haired space pirate swallowed hard at his words.  _Hidden away… just like I was.  But unlike his grandfather, Tenchi didn't hide the sword to protect anyone; I'd bet he did it to forget.  After all, the sword is a symbol of us…._

"So…" the red-eyed youth grinned maliciously.  "What do we do now?" For a moment Ryoko merely looked at him, with a glance that showed she saw the Jurain heir in a new light.  With a smirk that showed her cunning mind had thought up a new and playful idea she stretched herself to her limit, arching her ample chest in his direction. 

"Well, there are a lot of things…" she cooed. "But what if someone interrupts us?  Besides, I don't like the idea of you sneaking off after we… you know… talk.  Some of the things I need you might run from…."

With a smile like a madman, Kanji pulled a small device from his pocket.  "Not a problem," he laughed pressing a button on the small instrument, which was followed by a loud clanging noise rumbled form the doorway.  "Now no one can get in, and you don't need to worry about me leaving.  That door could withstand anything! It's impossible for anyone on Jurai to get to us."

"Really," Ryoko giggled giddily, "can I see that thing?" she asked pointing to his control.  Ruled by his hormones, Kanji saw no reason not to trust the seducing woman who was currently in his private chambers.   Handing it over, a look of horror dread came over him as she crushed the device. "Oops…" she added with an almost drunken laugh, "guess I better go get help."

"Go?" he fumed his breath coming in pants as he looked at his ruined security seal. "Go where?  We're trapped in here!"

"Correction," the lithe woman said slowly walking towards the door, and proceeding through it.  "**You're **trapped in here.  Now be a good boy while I go talk with your daddy."

_Damn! _Kanji mentally growled, reaching for the stolen Tenchi-ken.  _This wasn't supposed to happen!  It's a good thing I made other arrangements.  I'm tired of these games; it's time for the real fun to begin…._

**The Throne Room:**

In the pristine room where the king of Jurai normally reigned, Tenchi Masaki sat in deep misery.  Before the young prince his wife, Lady Ayeka, ranted endlessly upset about a very obvious situation.  "And after all we've done for her that blasted monster woman had the gall to ask me how far we had gone," Ayeka fumed pacing back and for the before her husband furiously.    "Can you imagine anyone saying such things to me? As if I were a simple country girl of loose morals!  Why if I-"

"Isn't that the problem, Ayeka," Ryoko's voice called out seconds before she appeared. "You and Tenchi… can't?"  
  


"Ryoko…" Tenchi groaned, rubbing his face and absently tugging his beard as he saw the slender woman appear. "Do you always have to cause so much trouble?"

"Well," she replied with a smirk, "this time it isn't me who's causing all the trouble.  I found your darkness."

"What?" the purple-haired princess said in frustration. "Where is it?  How did it get in the castle?"

"Relax," the golden-eyed woman said folding her arms over her chest after shooing her former rival's comments aside. "It's trapped for now.  You'll find the problem in Kanji's room."

"I don't get it," the young prince responded, "if it's in his room, then where is Kanji."

"Kanji is your darkness.  I saw him in what I think he thought was a space pirate get up, personally I think even the little princess here has better taste than him…" pausing Ryoko eyed her rival up and down. "Well…."

"He always dresses like that," Tenchi shrugged. "It's a little weird, but it is his hobby."

"Oh, and does his hobby also include plotting against you?  Ever since I've showed up he's always been muttering about some big plans of his."  Taken aback by Ryoko's comments, the two royals weighed her information heavily.  Yet just when they prepared to answer her accusation, Tsunami appeared a terrified look in her eyes as she teleported before them all. 

"It is here," she whispered in horror, a sign of Sasami showing as she clutched her hands tenderly before her. "The darkness has finally shown itself."

It was at that moment when the doors to the great hall swung open, and a being beyond mortal standards came into their view.  Yet the figure that stood before them was not illuminated by glorious light, instead she appeared to be riding a tide of darkness.  Just ahead of her steps, the inky blackness flowed, consuming everything in its path and leaving only bleak twisted reality behind.  "A party for me?  You shouldn't have… still; it's nice to see everyone is together. Now and forever, Yazuha will be Yazuha…" the tall woman sneered as she walked in.  Clearing the doorway the room's fading light showed a faint outline of her shape.  The darkness stood revealed as a woman, covered in purple fur, with cold emotionless orange eyes, razor sharp claws, markings that was a mockery of Jurian battle armor, and dark blue hair tied in two small ponytails.  However, Tenchi and his gathered friends knew the darkness under another name.  

"Mayuka!" Tsunami said before the others. "Why are you doing this?"

"There's no Mayuka here," the possessed child laughed, holding up one hand as she summoned power before her.  "Just darkness."  With that she fired, a powerful bolt of black energy that soared forward towards her target as if it were a ravenous beast descending on its first meal in months.  

"Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted as she leapt nimbly into the way, her force field absorbing the brunt of the impact.  The result of such a collision of powers was obvious from the start, and the golden-eyed woman knew what would happen when she tried to stop a blast of that magnitude without giving it any ground.  It was in that shot that Ryoko Hakubi fell to the ground in a heap.  

For all the evil and bitterness she boasted Mayuka's jaw dropped. "Ryoko!" she screamed in a bloodcurdling manner.  "No! You weren't supposed to do that!"  Staggering forward, her robe of living night seemed to reside as she moved closer to her old friend.  "You weren't supposed to save daddy… I've spent years getting things ready for this.  I've been intercepting your messages, hiding everything from him.  Keeping daddy here and getting everyone else to leave so that all I'd have to deal with is my mommy and daddy."

Groaning, the silver-haired woman sat up slowly her head killing her.  "What is the meaning of this," Ayeka responded stepping down from beside her husband.  "He is your own father.  Mayuka I will not have this sort of behavior from you young lady!  It is unbecoming of a princess of Jurai, and especially from the daughter of Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi groaned, realizing his wife's utterance was not going to do much of anything, at least not with his daughter in her present state.    Hearing her surrogate mother, the mad woman seemed to be taken aback as if her words really had struck home, and her mood was slowly lightening when she saw Ryoko prop herself up on her elbows to speak.  

"Mayuka," Ryoko called faintly still a little dizzy from the impact. "Listen to your mother, and stop this." 

Breathing tensely the lifeless void returned to Mayuka's eyes as she bristled under Ryoko's advice.  "NO!  I remember what happened," she growled. "Ryoko left me.  She hated me 'cause daddy left her.  No fair…! I won't do it!  I won't!  Daddy has to pay for this!"

"Well, if you want to get to Tenchi, you'll have to go through me." The golden-eyed woman winced standing up once again, readying herself for battle. 

"Fine then," Mayuka said coolly holding up her claws quickly, while licking her long nails sadistically. "I'll just have to get rid of Ryoko before I can get to my daddy."  Leaning forward it seemed Tenchi's daughter was ready to pounce, but then the inky blackness that flowed about her picked up in speed, and soon consumed the blue-haired girl.  Slowly it shrank the circle about her, and in an instant was gone, taking her with it. 

"Where is she?" Ayeka said in horror, unnerved by what she had seen.  "What has happened to Mayuka?"

"She is no where on Jurai…" Tsunami answered her eyes closed as she concentrated. "I do not know what happened to her, but I think that from her appearance and attitude her own angst has provided the foundation for Yazuha's return.  As Yuzuha was the tree of darkness, and Mayuka originally bore some of her DNA, it might be possible that she's attempting to regrow her biological mother."

"But Miss Washu," the purple haired woman began.

"Little Washu," Ryoko laughed more to annoy Ayeka than anything else. 

"Ryoko," Tenchi said seriously. "This isn't funny.  Washu was supposed to filter out all the evil in Mayuka when she regrew her."

"I know it's not funny," the golden-eyed space pirate replied her smile fading away completely.  "You really screwed this one up."

"How is this our fault," Ayeka demanded. "We raised her well, with all the best things the universe had to offer."

"Really, the best huh?" the lithe woman commented skeptically. 

Trying to reign in the warring duo, Tenchi stepped between them, holding up one hand to Ryoko and another, slightly lowered, to his wife.  "Look, arguing won't do us any good. We have to-"

"I think you've done enough," the lithe woman flatly replied, using one hand to brushing off some dirt from her dress, and the other to bat his blocking hand aside.  "Well, this has been less fun than I had thought it would be.  I'm leaving."  

"Leaving?" Tenchi coughed out, "but aren't you going to help us find Mayuka?"

"Sure, I'll find your daughter, Tenchi." Ryoko smiled. "But there'll be a price."

"A price!" Ayeka growled. "How could you be so cruel, Ryoko!  Lord Tenchi is asking for your help, and you demand money?  Need I remind you how much Mayuka means to all of us, including you?"

"And do I have to remind you that I'm a space pirate?"  She answered, continuing to walk to the door.  "Ryo-Ohki is waiting for me as it is.  So will you agree to pay my price?"

"Fine," the brown-haired man replied. "How much?"

"Who said it was about money?" she cooed with her hands on her hips as she turned. "Just give me your word that you'll pay me what I want."

"Done," he nodded. 

  
"Say it."

"I, Tenchi Masaki," he loudly began.  "Do solemnly swear to you, Ryoko Hakubi," pausing he gestured to her with one hand. "To pay whatever sum you desire should you save Mayuka."

Grabbing his hand, Ryoko shook it firmly. "Good, then I'll be seeing you."  Turning to Tsunami, the golden-eyed woman smiled. "Any leads?"

"I'm afraid I can no longer sense the darkness, it seems to be hiding itself from me," the light blue-haired goddess remarked sadly.  

  
"No problem," the silver-haired space pirate nodded. "That would have been too easy anyway.  Well, I guess I better be off."

"Ryoko wait!" the goddess called in a voice sounding more like the voice she had used in her youth as Sasami than as the Jurain deity, Tsunami.  Closing the gap she hugged her friend tightly. "I am sorry things had to go this way.  I wish I could change it…."

Feeling a little awkward, Ryoko merely grinned, slowly prying her old friends arms off her. "Hey, you don't have to apologize kid; it's not your fault.  So quit apologizing." Laughing, she rubbed the hair off of Tsunami's forehead so she could look into her eyes. "You're the only one who hasn't changed kid, keep it up." 

Releasing her pink-eyed companion, the golden-eyed space pirate floated upward.  "Well I'll be seeing you.  I've got places to go, daughter's to catch, and mad nutcases to bother.  But don't worry... I'll be back.  I won't trade my price for anything…. " 

Flying off, the silver-haired woman seemed almost excited to be leaving the palace.  She left so quickly in fact she did not see her former beloved trying to stop her, until they had made it a good distance from the throne room, far enough to be out of earshot, but not eyesight of their friends.

"Ryoko," Tenchi said finally catching up with her. "Ryoko wait!"  

Stopping the floating woman's face seemed to show her as being rather annoyed when she saw him, yet her eyes smiled upon seeing him.  "Yes, Tenchi?"

"Just what is it you want," he asked bluntly.  "I mean I know you, you're not the kind that loves money.  You've always preferred to take stuff instead of paying."

Shaking her head, she laughed at his comment and he joined her. "Well I am a space pirate.  It's what we do.  But there was one thing I never could steal…"

Looking at her sadly, he shook his head.  "You know you'll always have a place in my heart, Ryoko."

"I know," the golden-eyed woman whispered tears in her eyes as she floated behind him, her back now to the throne room.  Landing with expert ease she folded her arms in front of her appearing to be in a form of supplication.  

"Ryoko…" Tenchi sighed.  "I've been thinking a king of Jurai is allowed to take a second wife.  If you want I could…"

With a motion even she felt may have seemed to planned out in advance, Ryoko struck her young love in the face hard.  "No.  You made the choice **between** us long ago.  There is no sharing, Tenchi.  You see for me that would never be enough, I can't share your heart.  I don't work like that.  It's all or nothing with me, so it looks like I'm left with nothing."  Sniffing, her shoulder sank, and the brown-eyed king saw two tears, sparkling like pieces of the sun fall from behind her mane of silver hair.   As it always did, Tenchi's heart forced him to react the way he did, stepping forward to embrace her warmly for the first time ever, as he realized the woman he hugged on his wedding day had not been his former love.  Feeling a bit choked up himself the bearded prince fought hard to suppress his tears as Ryoko buried her face in his chest for a moment.  "I'm sorry I didn't go to your wedding," she whimpered.  "I know you must hate me for that."

Shushing her quietly Tenchi patted the back of Ryoko's head softly.  "Don't worry," he said tenderly, "I understand…."

"Just as long as you were happy.  That's all I've ever wanted was to see you happy."  At that instant she gazed passionately into his eyes. "Are you happy?"  Saying nothing he merely nodded.  For a long moment the two merely stared deeply into each other's eyes, feeling the world fall away from them.  Slowly like the sun across the sky, their heads tilted and it seemed their lips were destined to meet, but just before Tenchi could conclude the kiss, Ryoko spoke.  "I want to have your children," she whispered, instantly getting a reaction as Tenchi's eyes shot open to full alert.  "Oh, and your wife seen you try to kiss me.  I'm sure when you go back in there she'll dismiss it, but I know it'll eat her up inside.  Hey, isn't that a nice way to start my fee?  Now if you ever need a mistress, be sure to come to Earth.  I'll make sure I have time to help you forget all about that little princess.  But until then, make no mistake. I will be having your kids soon enough, Tenchi dear…" with that her trademark hiss of matter being rearranged filled the air, and Ryoko Hakubi, the dread space pirate and demon of the Masaki shrine was gone. 

Watching her leave, Tenchi felt a tug at his heart, as if part of him were leaving with her.  However upon turning and seeing his wife distraught not only by what nearly happened between him and Ryoko, but by the recent revelations about Mayuka, the Jurain prince's heart steadied itself as he prepared to return to reality.  Standing with his family in silence for a time, Tenchi broke the endless void of silence that had fallen over the room when he sniffed loudly, which seemed to open the door for the others to allowed their emotions to show.  Putting his arm around his wife, the brown haired youth did his best to console her, feeling massive regret for his near adulterous situation. 

"Lord Tenchi…" she began, looking up at him with eyes scarred with grief.  "Do you… do you ever regret marrying me."  Although his response was only a second after, to Tenchi it felt like he weighed the idea for hours.  

Finally he shook his head, "of course not Ayeka, you're the one I love."

  
"But… Mayuka," the red-eyed woman sobbed. "What did we do wrong, she-?"

Sighing, Tenchi simply held her close as she cried.  Words were never his strong point, but the young prince knew how to one thing well, and that was to be there for those who needed him.   Thinking such a thing, his heart winced again as visions of Ryoko came to the front of his mind, and he recalled all the years she had spent wallowing in sorrow and Sake because of him.  _Perhaps I'm not quiet as good as I thought…_ he realized, his heart hurting as it had long ago, before he made his choice. 

"Lord Tenchi," a guard shouted running to the throne room swiftly with a note in his hands. "Lord Tenchi, I have terrible news!"  Handing his king the paper, the young knight in training was perplexed by what had happened that would make the trio so unhappy. After all, surely they didn't know what he did, at least not yet. 

Reading the paper slowly, the brown-eyed man seemed to tense before sighing.  "It's from Ryoko," he said shaking his head. "She's taken Kanji."

"Yes sir," the young man said shamefully saluting his superior.  "His room was in maximum security mood, and his key was found destroyed.  We found this note outside, and no one is responding to our calls, so we don't think it's a hoax."

Gently Ayeka dried her eyes before taking the note from her beloved and scanned its words carefully.  Looking up, her eyes were full of disgust. "Such atrocious grammar," the red-eyed woman noted. "It is even worse than Kanji's!   When she mentions damaged goods, and deflowering his naivety, you don't think she means…."

Saying nothing, Tenchi merely nodded, already realizing it was too late to stop her.  Once again Jurai had lost a prince, and a princess, to Ryoko's invasion. *1

**Next Time: Ryoko, Kanji, Mayuka, Minagi, Washu, and so many others!  Sigh… chapters four and on will be difficult to write.  To be precise, they will be painful to put down, at least for me they will be. I shall endeavor to post them only once the rest of this story is finished, so you won't be kept in too much suspense.  Still, what is to come brings a tear to my eye, and so for now… **

**THE END….**

***1: if you recall Sasami 'died' in the OVA when Ryoko had attacked the palace, and Yosho left after her forsaking his post.******


	4. Misadventures in Love

**Cruelty of Fate: Future's Spite**

**Chapter 04: Misadventures in Love**

In a distant corner of the Quentin System, an area on the outskirts of the uncivilized areas, where we live, there exists a space station called Sapphire Haven.  The great outpost on this wild frontier is named this, due to the beautiful cool blue color of then nebula in which it resides, and were it not for the uncothe savage cultures that still reign in that area, then it would probably be one of the universe's premier tourist traps.  However, such is not the case.  Upon this frontier outpost races from all over give pause to gain information, supplies, or perhaps some much-needed rest, before venturing into the wilderness near Earth.  Sadly, this floating rest stop is also a hive from the dregs of space, and notorious villains are known to frequent its halls.  It is also a place where those who wish to slip out of existence unnoticed can go, and it is for that reason alone why we have come to a lonely tavern, The Genki-Sake, on this day.  

Inside the dank bar, two unique travelers enjoy its creature comforts in their own way.  One, a beautiful woman with long silvery hair, which hints cyan in the proper lighting, downed enough fifths to make anyone completely wasted, while her companion, a young man with red hair and a truly awful costume, gaped at everything like a child on its first day of understanding.  

"Wow this place is disgusting," he gasped, leaning on his elbows as he peered around the room with his left eye, which was not covered with an eye-patch with a red star upon it.  "But it's cool in its own way.  I've never been in a dive before.  Oh sure, I've seen them on TV before, but never in person.  You know I always wondered…" he continued talking to the groaning woman as if she cared what he thought, said, or did.  

_Kame, doesn't the kid ever shut up?  _She sighed, looking at him with one cheek pressed against the musty bar. _ I was kind of hoping to seduce my way out of the bill, but old Captain Tack here won't shut up, and now that everyone knows I'm with him slipping out will be impossible.  _With a painful motion she turned her golden eyes from the babbling youth to a small cabbit who nervously watched the red-haired man make a fool of himself_.  This is all your damn fault, _Ryoko moaned mentally to her companion.  _If it wasn't for your lack of self-control, we could have left Jurai a lot easier…_  Bringing her head down hard on the table she allowed herself a moment to reflect back to that time, when her perfect departure from Jurai had been marred.

**Yesterday: Jurain Space:**

With a hiss of dissipating matter Ryoko appeared inside her vessel, Ryo-Ohki, and smiled.  "Good-bye Tenchi," she heavily moaned feeling joy at his life with Ayeka, yet pain in the thought of losing him once again.    It took all her strength, but the golden-eyed woman managed to suppress a tear of pain.  

Her happy mourning of peace was soon shattered as a figure stepped up beside her and clasped an arm around her shoulders.  The privacy intruder's hand draped dangerously close to her chest, and thus dangerously close to being lost.  With a smirk on his face, the young man proudly made a boast as his reaction to the beauty of Jurai was made with different emotions.  "Good-bye rules, parents, boredom, bedtimes, and prison life!  Hello fun, adventure, and living!"

With a quick motion Ryoko knocked Kanji's arm off her, noticing he was still dressed in that stupid space pirate getup he had been wearing earlier, prior to Mayuka's appearance.  "What the **hell** are you doing here?  And why are you dressed like that?"

Appearing shocked for a moment, the over hormonal youth blinked slowly as if he was not expecting the question.  "Well I'm going with you!  We're going to be partners, and see the universe, just like dad said you and he would have if you had of ended up together."

For a second, his words struck the lithe woman's heart, as they echoed in her mind. _ Tenchi actually told his kids about us?  Or I guess I should have said how there could have been an us?  Why?  Wouldn't that just confuse things?  _ Feeling her heart flutter, Ryoko smiled, but quickly banished the thought as she regarded him.  "Well I appreciate the thought, but I have to hunt down your sister.  So you'll have to go home now."

"Mayuka? Why?" he whined.

"Seems your parents can't raise little girls, and now she's trying to resurrect a powerful demon." Shrugging Ryoko cast him a carefree smile, "should be fun looking for her. But like I said you have to go now."

Exhaling in a puff, Kanji pouted. "What! No fair!  I wanna go," he whined, stomping one foot. "I've been planning this my whole life, waiting for you to come so you could take me with you.   You'll need me, after all no one knows Mayuka better than me!"

"You barely know anything," she answered.  "Your place is at home, not-"

"My place is here," he shouted pointing downward, showing a side of him that reminded Ryoko of Tenchi when he had had enough of her shenanigans.  For a moment she felt as if her heart would beat with love once again, but unfortunately the Jurain prince soon showed his hereditary perverse side.  "You see, we're supposed to go on some cool journey where we'll fall in love after saving the universe and then have lot of kids, or at least try to have them.  I mean if you don't want to have kids, I'm sure Washu can fix that, but…" For a time he paused, drool running from his mouth as a perverse fantasy, the likes of which Noboyuki would create, came to mind.  Soon he shook his head, and took on a more romantic glare at her.  "I've been dreaming of it since I can remember.  You were even my first word; at least that's what dad tells me.  I can't go back."  Neither look appealed to the universe's most feared space pirate. 

"Kid," she said sadly putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want my life, trust me.  Besides, I think you've read too many fan-fictions; the only one for me is your dad.  So there's no chance of there ever being an us.  Besides, why would I save the universe?  I'm a space pirate, not some stupid super hero or a GP officer, you'd be better off talking to Mihoshi or Kiyone for that."

"No, I couldn't stand being an officer, they're too annoying.  Besides, you really have no choice," he laughed knowingly, coming out of another of his lustful trances to open his vest and show her a hidden object. "I've got the winning card."

"Now I see how you got here," Ryoko snarled. "All right fine! You can come with us, but we do everything my way."  With a furious scowl she made her way to the control seat, just as one of the Ryo-Ohki crystals floated before her, the cabbit's face, with a huge sweat drop, peering from inside it.  

_Oh don't think I'll forget about this.  _The demoness of the Misaki shrine growled in warning._  So you better not try to butter me up.  I can't believe you sold me out for a few lousy carrots!_

_Mya... Mya!_ Ryo-Ohki replied.

_I know he's Tenchi's son, but the carrots can't be that good._ Ryoko said trying to calm herself.  Instantly her cohort resounded with continuous meowing, and the golden-eyed woman's eyes expanded several sizes to appear like saucers at the news.  _They taste that good, Tenchi's carrots? And Kanji's are almost the same… _scratching her chin, the lithe woman regarded her stowaway, who did one of the stupidest dances she had ever seen involving pelvic thrusts and something she had heard was called "the cabbage patch" repeatedly, with an interested eye._  Fine, well I'll let this slide for now.  But you better not be trying to lie to me.  _She threatened holding one finger in warning to her ship; looking at Kanji she added one more item. _ For right now, set a course for Sapphire Haven, I feel the sudden urge to get plastered. _

"Kid, we're going to a bar," she groaned.  "So when we get there, try to act natural."

"You got it, Ryoko," he shouted. "Adventure here we come!" Throwing his arms in the air, he quickly assumed a dramatic pose as he pointed to the great beyond.  "Full speed, Ryo-Ohki!"

"The bar's the other way," Ryoko sighed rubbing her head. "Just leave the flying and everything important to me, okay?"

"Sure," Kanji smiled, "by the way, Ryoko. I think I thought up a new name for myself."

_Here comes a winner…_ the golden-eyed seductress swallowed, holding her head in anticipation. 

"Blackshire! What do you think?" he smiled. 

"I think you better try harder. That name is not only over used, but it's not very intimidating."

"But I even wrote a poem to go with it!"

"No one wants to hear a poem, especially me. Now just sit there quietly, okay?"  Rubbing her temples, Ryoko mentally cursed not only her luck, but also Ayeka for raising such an annoying son._  She would do this to me, wouldn't she…?  What did I ever do to that little princess?  Damn it all… I can tell this is gonna be a long trip…._

**The Bar: Present:**

_It sure as hell was,_ Ryoko sighed as she slammed down her empty glass.  

"Hey doll," a large muscle bound man said stepping up beside the drunken woman.  "Why don't you dump this dork, and go out with a real man?"

"Excuse me," Kanji interrupted, stepping between the two of them.  "The lady's with me."

_Lady?_ The golden-eyed woman asked, once again seeing a side of his father for a brief moment.  _I thought the kid said he knew about me._

"You talk pretty good," the man in the brown leathers chuckled.  "But why don't you go find a freak show, cause no idiot dressed like that is telling me to back off."

Pulling out the Tenchi-ken, Kanji chuckled, as he assumed a battle stance.  "I may not have the best costume, but rest assured my friend, I am the greatest space pirate you'll ever meet." Straightening up for a moment he put a hand to his lip.  "Well I guess next to Ryoko that is, but then again she does have more experience than I do right now, and-" it was a comment that was never finished, as the large thug slammed a fist into the unexpecting youth's face and introduced him unceremoniously to the floor.  

Shouts of encouragement rang from the bar, as everyone enjoyed seeing the loud mouth kid get what he had coming to him.  "You should know better than to go off like that in a fight punk."

Leaping to his feet, the Jurain prince showed remarkable agility as he made a quick jab into his assailants face.  "I wasn't finished with my story," he scowled wiping a trail of blood from his nose.    Seeing their friend struck, several more figures, each wearing various weapons approached.  "Well, let's see, seven on one, huh?"  Smiling the young man allowed the blade to appear from his father's blade.  "Fine then, bring it on."

Ryoko groaned, looking at the young man with disdain.  _What a show off.  I guess I better help him out; Tenchi would kill me if his son died in a barroom brawl.  _ Rising to her feet, the groggy woman was a second too late, as the battle began without her.  _Oh… _she winced, that'll hurt. _ Wow… I hope there a doctor around here to set that… Mmm that'll need some ice…. _In a matter of seconds the fight was over, a few tables and chairs were broken, as were bones, and Kanji stood none the worse for ware among the bodies breathing heavily._  I guess the kid did pay attention to some of his training, still he is sloppy, and these guys were wasted….  _Looking to at Kanji's back, she saw one man raising a gun to blast him.  Casually she moved over and stepped on his wrist.   "Uh-Uh-Uh, that gentleman is with me, Lady Ryoko, so don't go shooting him."

Turning her attention to the barkeeper she cast him a winning smile.  "These nice boys have offered to cover the damages and would kindly like to pay my bill."

"Fine," the fat man shrugged, having heard this line many times before.  

Smiling at Ryoko, the red-haired prince moved over to throw one arm around her shoulders once again.  Yelling like some rodeo clown, he threw one arm into the air.  "Yahoo!  We did it, Team Blackshire rules!"

The next instant the excited prince was knocked unconscious with a large fist shaped bump on his head, as the slender seductress drug him out of the bar, berating his lack of creativity as she went.  "Team Blackshire?  Didn't I tell you I hate that name?  Plus, what's this Team stuff?  I told you I work alone.  If I hear one more…"

"Yes, ma'am," the oddly dressed 'space-pirate' repeated to all her comments, like a broken record, as his eyes spun about in his head.  

**Earth: The Masaki House:**

Beside the two-story house with its green house, various windows, and a woman with silver hair, golden-eyes, and a cute pair of cuts under her eyes fought a terrible battle.  Minagi grunted under the strain, as she kicked with all her might downward, hoping it would be enough to defeat her current adversary, yet in her heart, she knew it would never be enough.  

_I should just blast it,_ she thought morbidly as she breathed heavily.  _But then I'd have an even bigger mess. _Losing her to a moment's anger she punched at her feet hard,_ stupid sis, why'd she have to make such a mess out of Tenchi's old room!   _Flying up several feet into the air, Minagi soon came down hard into the dumpster and compacted all the saki bottles and trash her and her mother had accumulated from Ryoko's quarters.  

Sweat poured down her face as she wiped it away in a futile effort to clean herself.  "There," she sighed wearily.  "I hope Ryoko appreciates all the stuff I do around here.  I never get to have any fun, all I do is take care of her."  Sniffing loudly, Minagi winced.  "Oh yuck, now I need a bath… gross." 

Just as the filthy daughter of Washu began her journey across the bridge to the Onsen, Ryo-Ohki meowed in triumph as she appeared above the red-roofed home, and Minagi paused. _ Just when I was about to relax… _she groaned.  _More work…_  Looking to the house, tears welled in her eyes.  "After all my work to clean up… Ryoko will probably trash the house in five minutes…." Clenching her fists a look of grim determination appeared in her eyes.  "Not this time, I'm gonna do it!  I'm gonna tell Ryoko to quit picking on me, and to start helping out around the house." 

Lifting off from the ground Minagi rocketed to where she saw her sister beaming down.  Landing swiftly behind her twin she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Ryoko I wanna talk to you.  I'm tired…" Suddenly she stopped as her silver-haired double stepped to the side casually regarding her to reveal a young man with flaming red hair behind her.  Gasping the younger sister fell silent.  _Wow… he's dreamy… if it wasn't for that stupid outfit…_  "Hi," the golden-eyed woman sheepishly said, delicately holding one hand on her face as she stretched out her other arm daintily like a southern bell.  "I'm Minagi," she giggled while looking away, blushing at the thought of him taking her hand. 

  
However the response she received was not what she expected.  Kanji's words seemed less than impressed; in fact he sounded downright bored by her presence.  "Wow, really, that's great.  Say, do you know you have two cuts on your face," he asked. "You should really get those looked at."

Laughing obnoxiously, Ryoko pointed at her sister through eyes laced with tears from hard mirth.  "Good one Kanji," she chuckled, as her lungs felt ready to burst. 

Whirling, Minagi's eyes went from dreaming to furious as she whacked Kanji in the head, once again marring his head with a large lump.  _Mom,_ Minagi mentally whined._  Ryoko brought some guy to the house, and he's being mean to me!_

"What did I tell you about whining, young lady?" Washu commented as she stepped out of the two-story home, wiping her hands off with a rag as she studied her daughters and their guest.  "Ryoko I told you not to pick on Minagi, she's not like you.  Now then," she paused looking at the weird dressed youth.  "Who might you be? Is the circus in town?"

"W-W-Washu!" he shouted, pointing at her as if she were a great archeological find. "This is so cool!   I can't believe I'm standing her, at my dad's old house, **on Earth**, talking to Washu with Ryoko!"

"Hey, what about me?" Minagi fumed motioning to herself.  

"Sure, sure," he said waving off the golden-eyed youth's comments.  "This is so cool, I can't wait to see everything."  Grabbing Ryoko's wrist, he tugged her behind him hard as he rushed towards the house. "Come on, let's see my dad's bed, just like you guys used to in the old days," sadly the lithe seductress had other things on her mind and didn't budge an inch.  

"I don't think so." She yawned as the young man fell onto his back.   "I have something more important to do.  Minagi," Ryoko nodded, "show this kid around."

"But I was gonna take a bath!" 

"So take him with you.  I know you don't make much of a show, but he probably would like to see the Onsen."  Blushing, the scarred sister huffed at her sibling's remark.  

"Ryoko, leave your sister alone," Washu warned playfully.  "But if the kid wants a tour, I could show him the lab."_  Maybe then I'd get that sample I never got from Tenchi?_

_Don't even think about it,_ Ryoko warned.  _We've got something to do first, before you go fulfilling your weird fetishes.  And you wonder where I get my strange urges….  _

_You should be more respectful to your mother, Ryoko, _the green-eyed genius declared simply with a grin.  

Why…? 

"Because we found something cleaning your room," the mother of two chuckled.  "This!" she shouted in triumph holding out a large busted bra.  "I knew you were wearing one of these!"

"Mom," Minagi complained shielding her eyes from the sight, "you promised you wouldn't show that thing to anyone outside."

"Amazing," Kanji said suddenly appearing to rub the fine silky material, "to think this was actually touching Ryoko's breasts, why if only I could trade places with it for a-" Once again a lump was raised on the young man's head as the woman in question intervened.  

"I'm only going to say this once," Ryoko snarled, "I never wore this thing, I bought it to tease Tenchi with about 14 years ago.  I was going to show up just wearing this to his house one day.  As you all know, I was drunk at the time."

Various calls of understanding came from the four gathered, as even Ryo-Ohki added her thoughts, however very few comments sounding believing.   
  
Throwing the lacy bra to the ground, she snarled.  "Come on, Washu let's go to your dumb lab.  Kanji go find something to do.  Bathe with Minagi if you want…."

**Washu's Lab:**

Having sent the Jurain prince into the house to explore his ancestral home for the first time in his life, the mother and daughter duo made their way through the broom closer door into the super lab.  Knowing the red-haired man wouldn't be amused forever, they quickly walked to Washu's main computer terminal.  

Opening a few files, the diminutive genius began to browse for something.  Pressing a button, she turned to her daughter while a file unlocked from its security features.   _So, was everything as bad as you thought? _Washu asked as she retuned to typing in various commands in her ethereal keyboard.  

Smiling to herself, she shook her head to disagree with the thought. _  No, he really did seem happy.  I mean he was mad at me when he found out his dad and grandpa was dead, but that's fine.  It was actually kind of fun to have Tenchi yell at me again._

Laughing, Washu bobbed her head. _ So has my little girl finally got over being dumped?_ With the press of a final button, an object floated out of subspace.  It appeared to be little more than a bottle with a large funnel on the top, yet the writing on the side indicated it was something very special, and rather old.  

Sighing painfully, Ryoko moved her head side to side, causing her silvery hair to ripple ever so slightly as she took the bottle in her hand.  _No, I don't think the hurt will ever go away.  I'll always miss him, but I am happy now.  Happy that he's happy, and for me that's all that matters.  I got to see Tenchi happy mommy. _ Without another word she closed her eyes and a tear fell from them.  But it was not a tear of sorrow, which she had shed many of over the past years, instead it was a passionate tear of joy; one born from seeing a friend, indeed a soul mate, succeed in life and find ultimate bliss.

Swiftly Washu reacted making sure the tear found it's way down the funnel into the bizarre mixture that was brewing inside the bottle.  Painfully she grinned at her daughter, realizing what this final tear meant.  _Twenty years we worked on this, _the red-haired mom reminded her. _ In a way this is like our child, _she added, corking the top delicately.  Casting her parent a disgusted look, both women enjoyed a chuckle at the comment.  

"I can't wait to see Tenchi again," Ryoko said with a heavy sigh, feeling as though a weight was lifting off of her, but was still there.  "I told him I'd be having his kids."

"I know," Washu giggled looking very impish, "remember I can read your thoughts.  I doubt he really knows what you meant.  So when are you going to make good on your word?"

"First I need you to find Mayuka for me.  Then I'll deal with Tenchi." She coolly stated, as she watched as her mother placed the bottle back in a subspace refrigeration unit.  "For now, he'll have to think that having his kids meant I was abducting Kanji."

"Yeah," the green-eyed genius agreed.  "Well don't worry, it shouldn't take me long to locate Mayuka.  From what you've been thinking, I can see things haven't been all fun and games with Tenchi and Ayeka."

"Actually it has been," Ryoko groaned, rubbing her forehead sadly. "That's the problem, too much fun and dreaming and not enough reality. "

Wincing a hurt smile the short mom nodded, knowing how much Tenchi's plight killed her daughter inside.  "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out.  We'll find Mayuka."

Turning casually, the lithe woman began to drift out of the laboratory.  "I know you will that should be easy.  What worries me is how do I stop Mayuka without hurting her?  She's already been through more than any kid should be exposed to.  I understand that first hand…." Casting a glance back at her mom, she saw the red-haired genius wincing at the comment.  Stopping, Ryoko whirled and soared back to kiss her mom on the forehead.  "Sorry, mom... I know what happened to us seems like the same thing as Tenchi and Mayuka, but remember, it wasn't your fault Kagato tricked us.  Tenchi brought this on himself when he decided to live in a dream instead of a perfect reality with a goddess like me."  

Hugging each other for a few seconds, Washu wiped a tear from her eyes.  _My little girl really has grown up.  _She happily thought as the golden-eyed woman flew from the lab, seeking to get some much-deserved rest after her long emotionally draining trip.

**That Night: Tenchi's Room:**

After a full afternoon of putting up with Kanji's annoying come-on's Ryoko finally found a perfect way to get some time to herself, she sent him to bed.  

  
"But Ryoko," the red-haired youth whined loudly.  "I wanna sleep with you!"

"Really," she asked, her eyes brightening for a moment. "That's too bad.  I sleep in the rafters, or didn't your dad tell you?"

"But…"

"Good-night Kanji," she proclaimed holding up one hand to signify the end of the conversation.  Without another word, the golden-eyed woman shut off the lights, closed the door to her beloved's room, and turned to leave.  It was then she heard a horrible sound, one she was rather intimate with.  The heart-rending noise began as the sigh of a dying man, and soon broke into a sob. _ Damn… I should have seen this coming, _Ryoko growled,_ oh well, I guess was meant to happen one day.  Can't stay a baby forever…. _ Moving a few feet away, the sound of Kanji's sorrow amplified, and the silvery-haired woman stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to block his remorse.  _Curse my kind heart…_ Ryoko noted, her head turning with a rusty motion._  I guess there's no choice.  I'll have to…_

"Hey, Ryoko, what's up?" Minagi said coming up the stairs with a stack of fresh sheets in her arms.  "Is something wrong?  You usually are in Tenchi's bed by now."

_Minagi,_ the seductive woman smiled. "Well, just who I was looking for.  Kanji was just telling me he wanted to talk to you."  
  


"Really?" the golden-eyed clone of Ryoko gasped, dropping the blankets as she slapped her blushing cheeks with excitement. "He really asked for me?  Instead of you?"

  
"Uh… sure," Ryoko nodded, thinking her sister was a bit too excited.  "He's in there.  Go talk to him. I think he's waiting for you."

"He doesn't want to…" Minagi nervously began, tenting her pointer fingers.  "You know… have… have…."

"Sex," the golden-eyed woman finished, as her sister slapped a hand over her mouth, shushing her loudly.  _Don't worry sis, if you want to sleep with him, I'll tell you what to do.  _

Don't be gross!  

_Well, you'd better get in there; men don't like to wait forever, _Ryoko answered getting angry as her sister cupped her mouth.  _By the way, do you hear that?_

Putting a hand to her ear Minagi strained for a moment before her eyes grew wide. _ It sounds like crying!  Ryoko what did you do to Kanji?_

_Relax,_ the older sister replied holding up her hand to show she was currently not a threat. _ I didn't do any thing to him.  He's not my type.  He's probably just homesick.   Why don't you go calm the kid down?  It sounds like he could really use a shoulder right now._

_But you're the one he likes…_ the young daughter sighed, _not me.  Why don't you go?_

_It should be obvious, sister dear.  I'm leaving because I'm not the one who fell for the kid.  You'd better get going.  _Saying nothing more, the lithe seductress drifted past her sibling towards the stairs, leaving Minagi to ponder her new fate.  

With legs that felt like they were made of iron the scar bearing beauty trudged to Tenchi's old room, and slowly opened the door.

**Staircase:**

"Ryoko," Washu smiled meeting her daughter on the stairs. "That was a very nice thing you did for your sister."

"Don't mention it," she replied floating up to the rafters, "ever."   Beaming with pride, the red-haired woman looked at her child with a warm grin, which greatly unnerved the golden-eyed woman.  "So is it ready," she asked briskly as she rested her back on one of the house supports.   Nodding the diminutive genius said nothing simply looking at Ryoko in wonder as if for the first time.  "What!"  Ryoko growled feeling her mom's eyes on her. 

_Nothing, it's just I haven't felt you like this in a long time.  I've missed seeing this side of you little Ryoko, the happy side._

Oh no… not this crap again… 

Smirking, Washu shook her hand to ward off her child's anger.  _Don't worry, I won't tell you that story again.  But you were so cute, wearing that little diaper.  You were my baby angel…_

_Is there a point to all this?_

Shaking her head frantically, Washu came out of her trance.  _Yes, I've found Mayuka._

"Where is she?" Ryoko said sitting up instantly, as her mom glared ice sickles at her.  In that instant the lithe woman knew the answer, and with a curse she called out to her cabbit, prepping it for immediate departure.

**Tenchi's Room:**

As the door to the quaint room opened, the sliding noise echoed with a grating sound.  Kanji, who lay sobbing on his bed, instantly stiffened, trying to look as if he were merely sleeping.   "I'm not crying," he sniffed upon realizing his ruse had failed.  

"Um hmm," the nervous woman answered, setting down the fresh sheets she had brought on Tenchi's desk as she sat beside the newcomer to their home's bed.  Gently she placed a hand on his arm, and as his back was to her, he couldn't see who it was.  

"I just got over excited that's all.  It's been a big day and all, Ryoko.  I mean I left home, went to a bar, and met some really cool people."

Feeling her heart drop a moment, Minagi inwardly sighed.  _He thinks I'm Ryoko… _

"It'll be alright," she said in her best Ryoko, which wasn't that hard to mimic, as their voices were nearly identical.  "I'll always be here for you."

With tears in his eyes, the young man rolled over, and clamped onto Minagi, hugging her tightly.  "Thank you…" he smiled. "I knew you'd say that.  I love you."  

Blushing, Minagi merely enjoyed the hug, despite the fact it was meant for her sister.  

**Jurai:**

Tenchi Masaki looked out at his kingdom with a bitter joy.  For over twenty years now his soul had known true happiness.   True there had been some times when he missed the old ways, and the situation with Mayuka always tugged at his heart, but for the most part he had everything he ever wanted.  However, now in the wake of the greatest tragedy of his life, the young man felt as if he hadn't been living as he should have. 

With a heartfelt sigh, he looked down to the gardens below where his wife sat alone looking at the roses and other flowers which their daughter had helped care for up until today.  _Ayeka… _he whispered in his head._  You've always been there for me, always cared for my feelings. When I was scared you were there, telling me it would be alright, promising me tomorrow would spread new light on the things that darkened my heart, and when I was brave you would stand behind me backing any decision I made no matter how poor it might have seemed at the time.  You listened to everything I said, and I did my best to understand what you meant when you spoke to me of royal matters.  We're both too soft hearted to ever snap back at the other, but it seems in the end what we both needed was for one of us to take command of the situation and force the other forward.  Maybe that's why we let things go so far… maybe that's why…._

Reaching into his robes, Tenchi pulled out something cold and hard from his pocket, squeezing it tightly in his palm. _  I knew you were gentle and meek, but I never thought…  I guess this is what we should have tried from the start.  Maybe it's all for the best…_  "I should talk to Ryoko," he nodded as he glanced at his wife, not noticing he had spoken the wrong name.    Walking into his room slowly Tenchi approached his dresser, and opened the top drawer carefully.  Inside he found an old scroll case with strange markings. 

_Only I could open this,_ he thought touching his fingers to a few key areas on the old ivory case.  As if it were made of eggshells, the long tube popped open, spilling the item within into his waiting hands.  Holding his possession for a moment, Tenchi readied himself.  Ayeka knows I have this, or at least she knows I have this scroll case, but I don't thinks she knows what's on this.  Swallowing the brown haired prince opened his possession and smiled bitterly.    

Upon the aging page was an image of a woman with a child.  Anyone who viewed it would think the two related, a mother with her daughter, yet Tenchi knew the two figures intimately.  Ryoko and Mayuka he mused.  _They always looked so good together.  Even thought she was my daughter, I hated when Ryoko left Mayuka, it was like I was stealing someone's child.  I wish I could have made my choice all those years ago without hurting Ryoko.  But maybe if I… _ Stopping himself the proud prince shook his head._  I have to be strong, I can't doubt what I say and do.  _  With a final look at the drawing he created the night after marrying Ayeka, Tenchi replaced it in its case and waltzed casually back outside.  

Looking up at the sky, the former shrine caretaker's burrow deepened.  _Ryoko… did I really cause you so much pain?  I never meant to….  I was only following my heart, like I thought you would have wanted.  Why did you take Kanji?  Are you really planning on sleeping with him to get back at me?  That's crazy I…  that's weird,_ he noted curiously checking a dial nearby for the time._  It doesn't normally get dark for at least another hour, and…_  The instant Tenchi saw the shadows growing in the gardens, and figured out what had happened, it was too late.  Darkness had returned to exact a terrible price.

**The Database:**

Once again, Tsunami stood among the endless wonders of the celestial database, overlooking the glorious creations from a majestic temple located at the core of this perfect order.  Her pink eyes seemed lined with sorrow as she held a hand mirror that showed her beloved planet Jurai.  _I wish I could have saved them, but I had to let this happen.  If I didn't then the life I must take would never end.  _

Turning just in time, the blue-haired goddess saw her sister, Lady Tokimi, appear from the temple.  "Are you sure you can still go through with this?"  The high-ranking goddess asked in her typical straightforward manner.  "I realize it isn't really your forte."

"I know," Tsunami swallowed, lowering her scrying mirror.  "But don't worry, I'll do this.  It has to be done."

**Next Time:  **Tsunami takes a life, Tenchi and Ryoko meet once again with a shocking twist, Kanji and Minagi have a fun time, and Mayuka returns to the scene!****


	5. Retributions

Cruelty of Fate 2: Future's Spite Chapter 05:  Retributions 

The Jurain sun had finally set and now only the moon lit the dark landscape of the royal palace.  However the gloom of night did not phase two figures that stood a few feet away looking at each other stoically.  "Ryoko," Tenchi said with a smile.  He had been sleeping when she arrived, and with the same youthful exuberance he had when she had known him years ago he met her on his balcony.   "I'm glad you came back."

In a vain attempt to hide her joy, the golden-eyed space pirate hmphed loudly, and looked away from him.   "Really?  Why did you want to yell at me some more?"

With a sigh, Tenchi closed the gap between them and took on of her slender hands in his.  "No, of course not.  I felt terrible after I yelled at you.  I can't say it enough, but I am sorry."

Turning to look into his eyes, the slender woman blushed at his touch.  "Well, I only came to find Mayuka," she whispered timidly her emotions leaking through.  "I have no intention of staying."

Now it was the prince's turn to wince as he regarded her painfully.  "Please, Ryoko don't say that.  Please stay.  I want you to."

"You want me to?" She echoed with confusion. 

'"Yes," he confirmed.  "Stay and marry me.  Then we can be together forever."

Ryoko's heart skipped a beat as her mouth dropped open in shock.  "What about Ayeka?  She is your wife after all."

"Don't worry about her," Tenchi smiled, putting his free hand on her cheek. "All that matters to me is us…."   
  


With slow deliberate motions their mouths edged forward and their lips prepared to experience the truest form of ecstasy.  Ryoko's heart, mind, and soul sang as the moment came ever closer.  In all her five thousand plus years she had wanted this, and now it was finally about to happen.  For the first time in her entire life Ryoko Hakubi would know pure bliss.  As the warm flesh of Tenchi's young lips were scant molecules away from rubbing hers something dreadful occurred; Ryoko awoke.

**On Board Ryo-Ohki:**

As the dream ended, the infamous space pirate's eyes shot open before turning into a groggy glare.  _Damn, _Ryoko snarled sitting up in her chair uneasily. _ The same stupid nightmare I always have.  I hate that! Like something like that would ever happen.  Maybe I really am a masochist.  It would explain why I'm beating myself up with this damn depressing dreams.  _Pondering this for a moment, the silver-haired woman shook her head side to side in defeat._  No, I'm not like the little princess.  I prefer pleasure to pain. _  

Calling up a few screens via a nearby Ryo-Ohki crystal the golden-eyed woman's brow deepen.  _Odd, we should be over Jurai by now.  Ryo-Ohki, where are we?_ She demanded instantly going from inner monologue to communication with her cabbit starship.  

"Mya," the ship replied in a stammer.

"I know this is where Jurai is **supposed** to be, but where is it?  How could we lose a whole planet?"  Studying the images on her screen, the former space pirate could only see the darkness of space.  _What in the hell is going on?  Where is Jurai?  I know it was…wait._  At that moment the confused woman saw something strange, and leaned closer to allow her cunning eyes a better look.  "Ryo-Ohki… full speed ahead.  Slow down when you feel atmosphere."

"Mya?" the transformed cabbit confusedly asked.

Sitting in her captain's chair, Ryoko merely grinned.  "The planet is there.  A comet passing by went behind it, so either it's cloaked, or someone turned out the lights on Jurai.   Either way, I want some answers.  I just don't think I'm going to like them…."

**Earth:**

As Ryoko Hakubi soared to the mysteriously black Planet, two youths were about to awaken to have a rather disturbing morning.  

Kanji Masaki, heir to the throne of Jurai, after his father finally takes the throne that is, moaned as warm sunlight glistened in the window and shone in his weary eyes.  Having spent most of the night crying, due to his homesickness, his cheeks only recently lost their rosy sorrow.  Now the rest he had found was to be lost, as he stirred and began to wake.   With a grunt and a loud sniff, the red-haired youth's eyes fluttered open and he started.  Loosely wrapped around his throat was a slender set of arms.  _Can it be?_ He gasped with joy, one hand rose to gently caress the silky appendage holding him in place._  Ryoko and I… we… that's right!  Last night she heard me crying, and she came in to comfort me.  I wonder how far she went when I fell asleep…? _

Wincing, the young prince wished he had better maneuverability in the tight arms so he could gaze on his seductress.  He wiggled frantically in her arms thoughts of how Ryoko had awoken his father swimming in his young mind.  For a moment he paused, disappointed to note he was still fully clothed in his strange pirate costume.  _Damn, so I didn't go all the way.  I bet I didn't even get a kiss.  Well, _he smugly grinned as he finally wiggled lower in the sleeping woman's arms to allow himself room to roll over.  _I'll change all that._

The tumbling motion made the situation all the more magical, as Kanji and his night lover now lay with their faces only a fraction of an inch apart.  It was enough of a shock to force the hormonally super-charged boy to pause.  Silver hair flowed on the space pirates face, covering her cheeks and their telltale scars.  His movement caused Minagi to grunt sadly, as if in protest, but had thus far not been enough to rouse the slumbering double.  _Ryoko…_ he said a tear in his eyes.  _I've waited my whole life for this. _  Licking his lips, the red-haired Jurain wondered which of the kissing techniques he had practiced alone in his room he should use.  _After all, _he noted scholarly, _a first kiss is important.  _

Yet this mental debate was not destined to conclude anytime soon as Kanji's wandering eyes traveled south, resting on the more ample regions on his companion's figure.  I wonder if they are as soft as they look, he asked himself, reaching one forward; Kanji cupped her breast gently in awe of the sensation.  "Wow," he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.  

But now Kanji Masaki had a problem, Minagi was awake.  Sadly for him, Minagi was also furious.  

As he flew through the wooden wall, rolling off the slanted roof to fall in the yard, the red-haired pervert realized his last idea was not a good one.  "You pervert!  I can't believe I was starting to like you!"  Minagi yelled from the window, looking at the dusty and muddy youth laying dizzily on the ground, massaging a large red fist shaped mark on his lower jaw.    

When the world stopped spinning Tenchi's son found his legs and gazed upward.  First he saw the hole in his father's old room, and then he noted the woman yelling at him.  Fortune seemed to smile upon the love struck youth, as he found his legs just in time to dodge an energy blast that exploded the soft dirt where he had been moments prior.  Running about, Kanji used every tactic he had learned from his martial arts teachers on Jurai to stay one step ahead of his assassin's shots.  

"What's all the racket," Washu grumbled, standing at the ground floor with her reading glasses balanced precariously on her nose, a daily newspaper under one arm, and a cup of tea with saucer in her hands.  "Oh," she smiled at the display.  "I was wondering when they'd get up, and I see Minagi's helping Kanji with his morning exercises.  That girl is so thoughtful, quiet unlike her greedy, self-centered, obnoxious, and lazy sister."  Chuckling to herself the great genius watched as her second daughter purposely aimed a fraction of an inch behind the frightened man.  To the casual observer it would seem as if the silver-haired daughter was going to kill the sick-minded prince, but Washu knew her children far too well to be so easily fooled.  In a true fight she knew neither one would yield any ground and could kill anyone with a few well placed shots, although Tenchi's Lighthawk wings would present a problem for Ryoko to say the least.  So in the end it was obvious the youngest Hakubi was merely blowing off steam as her sister had twenty years ago when she first met Tenchi.*1

Watching the show with a bemused smile a few minutes longer the diminutive genius finally stopped sipping her tea, and called to her erratic daughter.  "Minagi that's enough.  Time for breakfast."

Immediately the shooting ceased, and Kanji froze.  _Did she say Minagi?  _Looking at his offending and in mock belief, the young man quickly looked up into the window, seeing the lithe woman's scarred cheeks.  _It was Minagi last night?  But I… Ryoko… that means…why?_

"Mom!" the young woman whined down to her mother.  "I have to blast him.  He touched me in the… the…"  gathering her strength the golden-eyed woman quickly finished her words blurring together. "He touched my breasts!"

"Actually it was only one," Kanji interjected sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, while producing his touchy-feely palm to the two women.  "But it was soft and-"  The phrase didn't finish as Tenchi's alarm clock found itself hurled into his forehead, returning the rambling youth to unconsciousness.  

"I better get some ice," Washu sighed.  Looking at the front of her newspaper.  "Wait a minute," she gasped.  "this is awesome."  Leaning out of the house, she called to her daughter.  "Minagi, Chicken Hut is having a sale on Kiddie meals!  Now you can get a meal, and not waste it or worry about it going to **your** waist."

"Mom," the silver-haired daughter whined.  "Please don't mention my weight in front of our guest."

"You mean the guest you just clocked," stopping Washu chuckled again it had been a long time since she had laughed this much early in the morning.  "And I mean that literally."

Blushing as she realized how mean she had been, Minagi disappeared from the window taking off into the house.  It wasn't long afterward when she reappeared, an ice bag in her hands, as she gently propped up the damaged youth.  

_Such a sweet girl,_ the red-haired former goddess nodded heading in to formulate what to prepare for breakfast.  

**Later:**

**The Staircase to the Shrine:**

Many romantic scenes have transpired upon the staircase to the Masaki house.  It is said to be a magical place.  The long route up is symbolic to many young lovers as the path they must take to find true happiness, and the stages where the staircase changes direction are perhaps the most romantic spots at night, when the moon can be seen clearly, and nature surrounds a couple completely.  There have even been stories about strange happenings occurring on the path, some happy, others sad.  These occurrences range from disappearances, to strange almost alien women floating through the air, to demons and angels roaming seeking lost loves.   

On this particular warm morning the scenario playing out was anything but romantic as a lithe woman carried a bucket of cleaning supplies in one hand and a new broom in the other.  A few feet behind her a young man followed whining about everything as if it were her fault that everything in reality happened.  "And did you have to shoot at me so close, you nearly blew me into pieces.  Ryoko never-"

Hearing her sister's name, Minagi stopped a hurt and furious look coming over her face as she fought back tears.  For the last two hours she had heard Kanji Masaki whine about everything; the food she had made, her cleaning prowess, her appearance, the weather, and the level of technology available in the house.  He was a prince, and definitely his mother's son.  After all this time it had become too much, and she felt compelled to quietly voice her opinion.  "I'm not Ryoko," she screamed, slamming the bucket down as she whirled.  "My name is Minagi!  Min-a-gi!  Can't you remember that?"

Feeling the sorrow too much to bear she stopped her screaming and quickly scrambled to pick up her mess before launching herself into the air, where she could cry in peace and still retain some dignity.  

As he watched her leave, Kanji felt his heart sink.  _What was that all about?_ He thought, in his excitement to talk about all the wonderful new things he was experiencing the young prince didn't seem to realize how else his behavior might be seen.  Sighing, he kicked a pebble from the steps as he looked into the woodlands around him.  _Minagi sure acts weird.  _ Looking down at the shrubbery, the red-haired prince suddenly realized he was alone.   Fear gripped his young heart as he nervously paced on that step.  _I'm alone… _he echoed._  No one knows I'm here, Washu says Ryoko left for something, Minagi's gone insane, and no one on this planet but me knows anything about Jurai… I could be attacked or kidnapped.   _ Panicking the young prince decided to hasten his climb to the old shrine, when his eyes caught sight of the one familiar thing he had seen since arriving on Earth yesterday. 

Bending down slowly he plucked a small flower that had grown near the stony path._  Is this…? _He mused examining the purple flower curiously.  _It is!  A royal teardrop, this is mom's favorite!  But she always told me her brother, Uncle Yosho, said this was only for sad times. *2  _Looking up the stairs reality set in on the young man like a ton of bricks. _ Mom also said to be a gracious guest.  That's kind of funny since I never got to be a guest anywhere except in Mayuka's room.  Still… I suppose I **have** been a little rude to everyone here.  It's just I'm so excited and happy to be here.  To be anywhere! _ Closing his eyes the slow-witted, a trait he gained from his dad, youth shook his head sadly.  _No, that's no excuse. Well it is, but it's not good enough.  I better apologize to Minagi for whatever it was I did to upset her.  Of course, I wouldn't have to if she weren't so mental all the time…. _  As he prepared to throw the amethyst flower to the ground, Kanji paused. _ I wonder if Minagi would like some flowers?  Dad always gives them to mom… _ Turning the young man began to casually climb the path, all the while watching for more treasures off to the side.  

**The Masaki Shrine:**

Kneeling on the steps leading from the grounds to the shrine, Minagi sobbed lightly as she busied herself with her one pleasure in life keeping the ancient temple looking its best.  "Stupid Kanji," she whimpered. "Being so mean.  I was trying to be nice, but all he does is make fun of me.  My scars, my clothes, how I wear them, its not fair!  Maybe I should give up on guys like sis did after Tenchi.  I could be like Kiyone and Mihoshi and just hang out with my friend for the rest of my life…." Sighing she propped herself up on her knees.  "The only problem is I don't have any friends.  All my friends are Ryoko's family.  Being a good space pirate doesn't let me meet many nice people."  Feeling another wave of sorrow come over her, Minagi put her hands over her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.  "It's not fair.  I didn't want to hurt anybody.  Why am I getting treated so meanly?"  Soon words could not be heard over her sobs as the second daughter of Washu cried her golden eyes nearly out of her skull.  

For nearly five minutes she wept, until her keen ears heard a scarping sound coming from across the courtyard.  Sniffing loudly Minagi slowly lifted her head.  Standing at the top of the nearly eternal staircase was Kanji, one hand behind his back.  He looked at her with studious eyes as if she were some strange new creature.  "What?" the slivery-haired girl growled wiping her teary eyes on her long sleeve.  "Are you here to make fun of me some more?  Is the way I cry stupid like everything else I am or do?"

Her words hit the young man hard, and he actually took a step back after hearing them.  _Did I really act that cruelly?  _Yet after a moment he began to advance, his head swiveling side to side as he tried to avoid eye contact.  "No…" he whispered.   Realizing he spoke too quietly to be heard, the current first prince raised his voice.  "No," he yelled loud enough to nearly be heard back at the Masaki home, finally he found his pitch.  "I never meant to insult you Minagi, I just got so excited to be here, y'know?"  Bringing his hidden hand forward, Kanji produced a bouquet of beautiful flowers, which he had collected during his walk.  Taking the offered flowers, the golden-eyed woman's crying mask cracked into a glowing smile.  Seeing her pleased caused the red-haired youth's heart to sing.  "I hope we can be friends again," he grinned.  "I never had a friend before.  I mean there was mom, dad, Mayuka... and I guess you could count some of the servants, but I never really knew anyone I could just… just be me with and talk to you know."

Nodding and adding in an agreeing moan the delighted daughter continued to smile as she clutched her gift to her chest absorbing the smell and sight as quickly as her senses could.    _A friend,_ she winced wishing it could be more. _ I guess it's a start, and I should forgive him for being such a jerk…._  

"So what do you say," Kanji asked holding out his hand trying to look away as if he were too cool to fall for a romantic setup like this.  "Still friends?"  Instead of replying Minagi stood up swiftly and bowed deeply.  "Good. You know you're pretty cool for someone my dad never mentioned much.  So…" grabbing her hand the red-haired Jurain tugged his new friend behind him.  "Come on, you have to show me Ryoko's cave!   You promised we'd go see it today!"

"But my chores," the silver-haired woman whined. 

"I'll help you do that later, come on!"  He complained pulling her arm as he pleaded.  

Looking at her flower bouquet, Minagi finally caved, and allowed herself to be drug along.  "Fine, but don't pull me!  And don't pick any more flowers from the path! Those are there to cheer up people coming to the shrine.  Not for you to play with.  Kanji!  Are you listening to me?  I'm talking to you, come on…"

As the second daughter of Washu whined and the first son of Tenchi critically commented on everything, they hurried along youth, free, and without a care in the world enjoying what the day had to offer. 

**Jurai:**

Standing one what had once been a beautiful city near the castle, Ryoko shook her head.  As far as her superior eyes could see nothing existed only darkness.  It was like looking out over an ocean of ink.  Each and every corner of the verdant planet now blended with the space that it dwelt in.  Shaking her head the lithe woman hovered a few inches from where she assumed the ground would be.  _Kanji said it best; this place is a dive!_  Looking above at Ryo-Ohki she sent out a mental command.  _Ryo-Ohki, stay there until I get back.  I don't think you want to land on this junk.  It doesn't look healthy.  I'm going to find Mayuka.   I'll try the castle first.  _

With her telltale hiss of dissipating matter, Ryoko Hakubi vanished from that spot seeking her former charge in the castle of her former love.  

**The Castle: Tenchi's Room:**

With another hiss, the golden-eyed woman appeared in her cherished Tenchi's room, where much to her dismay he slept side by side with her rival, and his half-sister, Ayeka.  In this room the darkness felt less oppressive, as if there were some form of light that could actually pierce its ominous power.  For a moment, the slender woman studied her surroundings.  _Tenchi…_ she sighed.  _Where are you? _ 

As she floated by the area where Tenchi's dresser had been, her eyes noticed something strange in the darkness.  _What's this? _Cautiously Ryoko reached in and, seeing the darkness did not harm her to touch, removed a strange tube from the young man's clothing drawer.  _Looks like a scroll case.  It probably has something important in it,_ she noted turning it over in her seeking something interesting upon it._  I should probably put it away, _she commented as she pried the ends off.   

"Oops it looks like it fell open.  Oh, and what's this?" the cunning woman innocently said as if she might be caught at any moment.  Unfolding the paper inside she gasped, seeing a picture of her holding Mayuka back during the days when the terror of Jurai had still been an infant.  _This is beautiful, how long has he had this?  _ 

The startled woman drifted, floating around the room as she battle the tears in her eyes.  _I didn't think he **ever** thought of me as Mayuka's caretaker…at least not after the wedding.  I mean, **I** considered me her real mommy, at least as close as she had to one after Yazuha died.  Of course just because you're related to someone by blood doesn't really mean you're the best to take care of them.  Look at Washu, Minagi and me…. But I never realized Tenchi-_ suddenly something slammed into Ryoko, something solid and bearing inner warmth.   "Hey watch where you're going buddy," she screamed looking up.  It was then she gasped.  

"Tenchi!"  Standing before the startled woman was the young prince.  His entire body even his clothes were covered in the inky substance.  It seemed as if the bearded prince had been frozen while he was taking a step forward, a look of terror twinkled in his now black eyes.  Rising to her feet, Ryoko rubbed his face lightly above his beard.  "Oh Tenchi… I'm so sorry.  If I had of been a little quicker…" saying nothing more she leaned forward to kiss his forehead sweetly.    As her tender lips touched his skin, the gems imbedded in her body glowed with a radiant brilliance.   Startled by the reaction, Ryoko stepped back seeing her lip marks burning with a white light on Tenchi's forehead.  "What's going on," she gasped, as the light began to grow like wildfire, until in barely a moment it consumed the bearded prince's entire being.  As suddenly as it began, the light faded in an explosion that created a loud popping noise.  

  
Allowing her keen eyes a moment to adjust the former space pirate soon opened her eyes and gasped.  Standing before her was her beloved farm boy, Tenchi Masaki.    _But how?_  She wondered looking with confusion at her gems.  _I've never done anything like** that **before…_  A soft groan from the awakened youth brought Ryoko out of her pondering.  "Are you okay, Tenchi?" she asked, seeing him start at her voice. 

"Ryoko?" he inquired shocked by her presence.  "What happened?  One minute I saw it was getting dark early, the next I'm on the ground looking at you."

"Darkness happened," she answered coolly.  "It looks like Yazuha covered everything on this planet in darkness.  I'd bet everyone here is frozen like you were.  But it seems my kiss, and my gems were able to break the spell.  So I figure killing the source will end all this."  Turning, Ryoko headed for the window.  "Don't worry, Tenchi. I'll be back soon enough. That little troll has to have Mayuka captive around here somewhere.  I'll find her and be back for my reward soon enough."  Looking across the void below, the golden-eyed woman pondered where to go, as she had no clue where to start looking for the evil demon.  Floating into the air she sighed.  _I suppose I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.  Arial searches can be so tedious, but they are better than getting blindsided. That and they're fast…._****

"Ryoko wait," Tenchi managed to stammer out in a pitiful tone, stretching out a hand at her as struggled to his knees.  "Don't leave!"

Amusing the flying woman paused. "Why…?  Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No," the bearded youth said with an embarrassed motion to scratch the back of his head.  "I have something important to ask you."  Reaching into his robe, the brown-haired prince fumbled for a moment, his hands nervously clutching for some mysterious item.  Finally after a search that nearly stopped his heart Tenchi found what he was looking for.   Pulling out a small velvet box he swallowed hard.  "Ryoko," he said in a hushed mutter, his courage faltering for a second.  "Ryoko, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  To accent his point the former earthling opened the box with his free hand, holding forth the golden band with its intricate ruby inlays 

Hearing those words made her heart stop.  Slowly she turned, still floating in the air, to gaze at his concerned face.  She saw intense emotion, the likes of which she hadn't seen in his eyes since he proposed to Ayeka, in his eyes.  Yet the past didn't matter to her at then, all that mattered was this instance, which she had dreamed of for the last twenty years.  "Your wife," she whispered small tears welling in her golden eyes, threatening to flow forth any time now.  Reaching forward Ryoko accepted the velvet present with the same tenderness a mother would lift her cherished newborn.  Closing her eyelids tightly a tear managed to escape its golden prison.  

Huffing hard she nodded her head.  _This is it… the moment I've dreamed of.  Now all I have to do is remember what to say and do._  Looking up, Ryoko caught her breath and focused on the waiting youth.  "What about Ayeka?"

Smiling victoriously Tenchi edged closer to her, remaining on his knees as he met her gaze.  "I'm the prince of Jurai, Ryoko." Pausing a moment he chuckled under his breath as if the answer to all her questions were all too obvious.  "I can have two wives."

"I see," she said with a frailty he had not seen in her in a long time.  Calmly she closed her right hand over the ring, and exhaled a long breath.  "Well then, all I can say is…"

SMACK

Tenchi had leaned forward eagerly to hear the words that would make his life a living bliss.  What he received literally sent him reeling.  Lying on his back, the bearded prince propped himself on one elbow, while massaging a hand shaped mark on his cheek with his free hand.  "Ryoko! Why did you do that?  Don't you know who I am?  I'm the prince of Jurai, you can't just…"

"Shut up," she screamed, towering over him like a hungry predator.  "**I** know exactly who you are, Tenchi Masaki.  I've known who and what you are since you were a little baby.  Hell, probably even before that.  You seem to be the one with the problem.  You've let your life here on Jurai change you.  So let me set you straight.  First of all, **I** will not play second to anyone.  **Especially** not some prissy little princess whose too stuck up to do anything, **including** her own husband!  Second you have some nerve pulling that Jurai prince stuff on me, why would I care about that?  I never did before!"

"But Ryoko," Tenchi interjected preparing to stand in a vain attempt to equalize the situation.  "I was just-"

"I said quiet," the lithe woman snapped quickly ending Tenchi's rebellion, leaning forward to accent her fury.  "I've been waiting to tell you off for twenty years, and I have the perfect phrase all worked out.  So get ready."  Clearing her throat, she watched him sink back to the floor, still rubbing his face under his beard.  "Ahem…  Tenchi, you and Ayeka have been together for twenty years now.  You both claim to love each other, but if two people who lover each other aren't able to show that love by loving each other," at this point Ryoko's eyes darted around the room as she tried to regain her train of thought.  _Damn, who knew twenty years of heavy drinking might have an affect on my ability to remember important… uh… what's the word?  Oh yeah, stuff. Okay, he's looking at me with that puppy dog look of his.  Better keep talking.  I gotta stay smooth, cool, and in charge. _  "And so, in conclusion you and Ayeka are….  Ah screw it," she roared throwing her previously clenched hand upward.  _Time for the big finish._  With her smacking hand she formed her crimson energy blade and glared mischievously at her former love.  *3

Closing his eyes Tenchi looked away as the sword came down, realizing he had turned Ryoko into an emotional wreck, and now she was seeking her revenge.  So it came to him as a great surprise when instead of being cleaved in half, he heard the twin sound of clinging metal, one from each of his sides, followed by a light hearted giggle.  With a timid fear he had not used since youth, the Jurain prince opened his eyes slowly and saw a strange sight.

On either side of him were the halves of the ring he had offered Ryoko, severed in half by her energy sword, but stranger still was the woman before him.  The silver-haired woman merely smiled at him warmly, her hand stretched out in a helpful manner.  "Come on, I won't bite… this time.  Unless of course you like sitting on the floor like a dummy."  As he took her hand, the strong daughter of a goddess hefted him to his feet quickly busying herself with dusting her old flame off.  Of course she paid close attention to certain areas, which require more petting than others.  

As she 'worked' the golden-eyed woman suddenly babbled like their old friend Mihoshi. "Boy I feel a lot better now.  I mean I've wanted to tell you off for twenty years now, do you know what kind of pressure that puts on a girl?  I mean really, there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you… well I guess there was that week that I can't remember.  But other than that, and the time I spent thinking about Mayuka, you were always on my mind.  Wait… no there was that really cute guy I saw on television once, some kind of writer guy, but it would never work.  He was just a moment's fling."

Through the whole 'cleaning' Tenchi stood rock still, until he finally found his strength to speak.  "Ryoko," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."  It was all he could say before he began to sob uncontrollably.  

Looking up from his groin Ryoko frowned as she stood before him.  "It's okay kid," she smiled sadly while rubbing his hair playfully.  "You did what you had to, and I can always respect that.  It's what I love about you.  You just need a little more confidence.  I was hoping Ayeka would have given you that by now.  But I see she's not that kind of woman.  She's just a girl."

Saying nothing the young man merely replied by hugging her tightly, crying into her chest.  Sighing Ryoko returned his hug and allowed him to vent his sorrow.   Finally she looked down at him and patted his back gently, "Tenchi honey, I have to go.  Mayuka needs me to find her."  Leaning away the bearded youth sniffed like a six year old who lost a beloved pet.  "I know, I know," she sighed, placing her hands on each side of his face.  "But your fair maiden needs her knight to ride to her rescue." Pressing her lips against his cheek, she pulled away with a coo. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd shave that thing off.  You look like Azusa, and no girl wants to sleep with her father.  Well maybe in Ayeka's case… they do have a strange love in this family…. "

Sniffing once more Tenchi muttered the word, 'okay,' as best as he could before she disappeared with a hiss.    
  


_Ryoko's right,_ he swallowed, reigning in his heart as best he could.  _I've got to see how Ayeka is first.  Then I'll go help save Mayuka.  It's time I started owning up to things.  _ Recalling where he had last seen his wife, the young man began to run from his room, stopping only briefly as he looked passed his mirror.  Tenchi suddenly realized it was time for a change.

**The Gardens:**

While all Jurai suffered in eternal night a young woman danced merrily in one of the far corners of the courtyard's gardens.  Her skin was covered in purple fur, and her eyes vacant as if she were merely a marionette.  Yet the joy in her laugh showed that she was in complete control of her actions.  "Everything is perfect now," she said as she danced.  "No one can hurt me now, since the darkness got them.  Daddy and mommy are statues now, so they'll never leave me."  

Suddenly she paused, a strange sensation in her stomach.  "Daddy's not where he's supposed to be…" scowling Mayuka looked towards the castle. "That's not fair, he's 'posed to be frozen solid in dark.  Why is he free?"  Grinding her fists the chilling image of Tenchi's daughter turned and stormed further into the brush until she stopped at a small lake.  "Why does daddy always ruin everything?" She asked apparently to no one in particular.  Plopping herself down by the black lake the purple clawed girl pouted, her cheeks bulging as she held air in her mouth.   For long moments she glared at the surface of the lake as if it were its fault things had happened this way.  

In the end, she exhaled loudly falling onto her back.  Stretching to her limit, Mayuka soon began to flail her arms and kick loudly.  "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" she screeched towards the heavens.  "This isn't supposed to happen!  That's it! I'm calling my old mommy.  MOMMY!  Daddy's cheating!"  

Instantly the darkness around her converged slowly rising as it took a humanoid form.  Long slender arms protruded from its side, and its legs, which were fused together, seemed to be draped in a sleek black dress that would have been striped had it any other colors besides black.  Wild spiky hair jutted from the forming creatures head, yet the face bore no features.  Smiling at her companion, Mayuka Masaki rested her head gently on the creature's lap.  "Mommy, daddy cheated."   Saying nothing the darkness abomination merely rubbed her dark blue-hair soothingly, seeming to look down at her.   "I know you love me," she sighed. "But why did you have to go?  It's been so lonely since you went away.  But now that I got rid of daddy, I can be with you again.  We can stay like this forever now, favorite mommy."

As she rolled her head to look at her creation an energy blast tore through the dark beings head, sending bits of inky night everywhere.  With a gasp of terror the angry girl shot up. "Who did that?  Who killed my mommy?"

"So, it was you," a seductive voice called from behind.  " I thought it was Yazuha behind all this, but I see now I was wrong."

Whirling Mayuka gritted her teeth at her attacker.  "Ryoko!" she snarled seeing the lithe woman floating downward with an energy ball in her hand.  

"That's right young lady. I'm back."  Holding out one hand, the golden-eyed woman shook her head sadly.  "You've been naughty, and you know what that means… it's time for you to get your spanking."  

Instinctively the clawed darkness summmoner moved her hands behind her bottom, shielding it from assault. "Noooo…" she whined. "I don't wanna be spanked.  You can't do that."

"You're only making this harder on yourself, now scoot over her now missy." Ryoko growled back as she landed on the ground.  

"No!" Mayuka exclaimed. "First daddy turns on me, now you!  Well you won't stop me.  I'm gonna be happy, Ryoko!  I will!"  Holding up her claws the vacant eyed warrior glared daggers at her foe for only a moment, before she charged and the battle for Jurai, indeed perhaps everything, began.

**Next Time:** Those Masaki men, they really know how to deal with the Hakubi girls, don't they?  Well like father like son I suppose.  The wings of the Lighthawk maybe the only hope for Jurai, but in this darkness will they bring only death?  Be here as Ryoko battles Mayuka, Tenchi tries to save Ayeka, Tsunami takes a life, and Kanji continues to be a pervert!  **Chapter 05: Grant me my Wings**

1: Tenchi Muyo OVA episode 01

2: Tenchi Muyo OVA episode 03

3: This 'perfect' answer by Ryoko was suggested to me by Ledzepfan, who lost his train of thought midway through.  Thanks for the help.


	6. Grant Me My Wings

Cruelty of Fate: Future's Spite Chapter 06: Grant Me My Wings *1 

On the black planet Jurai two women faced each other primed for battle.  One was covering in purple fur, her short ponytails of dark blue hair flickering in the wind as she swiftly raced at her enemy.  From the ends of her slender fingers came long claws, each claw sharp enough to sever even the strongest man in two.  Mayuka Masaki ran at her prey like a woman possessed, eager for the slaughter to come.  

Fortunately our heroine, a woman with silver hair, golden eyes, and a black and red battle-suit, was a powerful woman, not a man.  With fluid grace Ryoko drifted at the advancing youth like a leaf riding the winds.  Her golden eyes studied each of Mayuka's motions carefully, watching, waiting for the moment to strike.  

She did not have to wait long, as Mayuka slashed forward with one purple claw planning to sever Ryoko's midsection.  With serpentine swiftness Ryoko dodged the blow, catching the maddened youth's arm forcefully and pulling her forward.  At the same time, the eldest Hakubi daughter raised her left knee towards Mayuka's stomach.  Not to inflict injury, but rather to stead the advancing blue-haired girl for what was to come.  An attack that hurt Ryoko more than it did Mayuka.  

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  

  
Three times Ryoko's arm soared towards the sky; and three times it found its mark on Mayuka's presented bottom.  Holding the squirming rebel in place the silver-haired woman brought about her own breed of parental justice.   As she finished her task, she released the screaming woman, who promptly whirled to face the golden-eyed woman, rubbing her posterior while fighting back large tears.  "No fair!  Spankings hurt!" Mayuka whined, her voice betraying her attempt to be strong.  

"I told you I'm not playing around, missy," Ryoko warned once again, this time shaking a finger at her old charge to emphasis her point.    For a moment, Mayuka seemed to consider her words, while she rubbed feeling into her cheeks.  Yet it was not long before her attention changed to the woods beyond, and the vacant eyed youth shot into the black confines.   _Damn!  Why is it nothing like this ever goes easy?  Oh well.  It's her bottom, not mine…._  Wincing at her own thoughts, Ryoko sighed hoping she could avoid hurting her little girl any further.  

Flying swiftly into the darkness covered trees, she soon gasped.  Just inside stood a figure, not Mayuka, but a mirror image of Ryoko like the one she had blasted moments ago.    Shaking her head to clear away the shock, Ryoko fired a crimson blast into her doppelgangers chest, quickly returning it to the inky bleakness it had been spawned from.  As she prepared to advance another attacker appeared, this one behind her.  It's powerful arms constricted around her throat tightly, and had it not been fro her ability to teleport, Ryoko might have been doomed.  Turning to her foe, the golden-eyed woman fired again, this time destroying an Ayeka shadow.  _Where is that girl?_ She asked herself feeling her anger growing.  _She's only making this harder on herself…._  Just then, three more shadow beings arose taking the shape of Tenchi, Kanji, and Minagi.  It took a moment to note the difference, but two telltale scars grace the creatures face, giving away its origin.  

Creating an energy blade the lithe space pirate prepared to battle the monsters before her, when her keen eyesight caught movement beside and behind her.  _More of them!  There's too many to fight._  Looking up Ryoko could barely make out the tops of the trees against the blackness of space.  With a powerful leap the powerful woman made a break for the treetops.  It was at that moment Mayuka sprung her trap.  

The trees where Ryoko had fought were, instead merely constructs of darkness made by Mayuka.  Now the majestic black trunks melted into long tendrils, wrapping themselves around Ryoko's waist, wrists, legs and throat, before hurling her to the ground. 

**The Palace:**

As Ryoko faced off against her delinquent charge, Tenchi Masaki strode out of the blackened castle into the gloom filled gardens in search of his wife dressed in his Lighthawk regalia.  No longer did he bear the beard he had grown since coming to Jurai, having used his Lighthawk blade he had shaved it away after being rejected by Ryoko.

A sting on his cheek and the hand imprint there reminded him that it had not been a dream._  To think that Ryoko would push me away like that,_ he thought as he looked for any sign of his wife's form._  I guess she really has grown.  I wish I could say the same.  I guess I'm still the same guy I was all those years ago.  _

At that moment he saw her, frozen in inky darkness as she sat upon a bench sobbing over their current plight._  Damn Yazuha,_ Tenchi winced carefully making his way towards his wife._  Why couldn't she stay dead?  Why did she have to bring this evil on Jurai?  _

Shaking his head, the brown-eyed youth felt a chill on his face from the loss of his beard. _ Burr!  I forgot how cold it gets at night on Jurai.  Now I remember why I grew a beard in the first place, to stay warm._  _Now to be honest, this isn't Yazuha's fault at all.  She just finished it off.  I should have tried harder for Mayuka, but I was so nervous about making a mistake I left her mainly to servants care. Sure I may have played with her a few hours each day, but mainly I dumped it on Ayeka and the others.  Well once this is over I'll start making it up to everyone, I promise. _

Kneeling before his wife, Tenchi Masaki looked at her soulfully.  She appeared to be an ebony statue, yet as he caressed her hand he felt her silky skin under the surface of darkness.  Her head was angled down as she had been crying.  Swallowing hard, the young prince found it hard to look at her in such a manner.  Now that I found her what do I do? He asked himself hoping the answer would suddenly appear out of thin air. 

He did not wait too long before an idea struck.  Smirking at the simplicity Tenchi leaned forward, and gently kissed his wife on the lips.  _Just like the old fairy tales_, he thought as he sought to awaken his beautiful sleeping wife.  What followed was a blinding light, as white light began to pour from where his lips had touched, slowly it grew consuming more and more of Ayeka's slender frame, until she no longer bore the evil darkness, but sat free and in color once again.   "Welcome back, m'lady," Tenchi said in his most knightly manner bowing his head.  

To say the least, Ayeka was shocked.  Her husband knelt before her in Lighthawk armor, it seemed to have somehow changed to night instantly, and darkness covered everything like oil.  "What…?"

Placing a finger on her lips, the brown-haired prince shook his head. "Ryoko's taking care of it."

Rising to her feet, the purple-haired princess gasped at her former rivals name. "Then you've spoken to her."

"I have." He agreed now standing before her.  "She rejected the offer."

"Wha-" was all Ayeka could mutter before falling into her beloved husband's arms.  She couldn't be sure whether she was happy or sad, only that Tenchi was hers completely now and forever and for that she would eternally be grateful.  "Mayuka, is she alright?"

  
"I don't know," Tenchi said quietly his heart hurting at his daughter's name.  "But-" just as he began to speak, twin points of light illuminated high in the sky.  As one the married duo looked upward.  A battle was clearly taking place, one of great magnitude.  With ever fiber of his being Tenchi Masaki wished to rush off and join the fight against the darkness, but in his heart he knew the time for running was over.  His place was here with his wife on Jurain soil.  No amount of wishing or ploys would change that fact.  As of this moment he would be the kind of king his people needed, one who would stand by his decisions.  Thought it was hard, the brown-eyed man realized he had no choice but to sit back and watch as two figures decided his kingdom's fate.  "I think that's our answer," he whispered, feeling Ayeka tighten her hands on his chest as they watched to two energies prepare for battle.

**Earth:**

Ryoko's Cave:  
  


Deep under the ground two youths stood in an ancient chamber where once a demon  *3 had slept.  True, her origin had been one of science and not divination, but to many people and for many years this place was an unholy symbol.  Yet to one of the two young figures standing in the dank cavern under the ominous cave, it was the greatest place on Earth.  

With a laugh in his voice Kanji Masaki smiled as he examined Ryoko's resting place.  "Amazing he stammered.  It's so cool!  I can see why dad was scared to come here!  But at the same time it's so cool.  Man!  To think Ryoko spent seven hundred years entombed here!  That had to suck!"

As the red-haired youth continued to blab, Minagi turned her golden eyes away.  This place was as much a pain to her heart as it had been to Ryoko. _ We were both alone for so long, _she sighed cupping her hands over her heart.  _Sis was better at dealing with that loneliness than I was.  I am so thankful Master Yakage was there for me, or I'd have gone crazy._  A faint smile cracked her face as she looked at the gloomy floor.  _But I'm not lonely anymore.  Not since I met mom and sis.  She's always there for me; I can feel her in my heart.  Even if she does pick on me, I know she still loves me.  Ryoko made my life complete, after being alone for so long I have a sister now.  What more could I ask for?_

Looking up at the ceiling, the young woman fought back her tears.  _I'm glad Ryoko found Mayuka,_ she thought able to feel Ryoko's continual unyielding love for the orange-eyed child even over the distance.  _She'll save her and they'll all be happy: Ryoko, Tenchi, Mayuka, even Lady Ayeka.  Sis always acted so tough and bitter to Lady Ayeka, but I know they were friends.  Sis loved Ayeka.  _I guess that's why it hurts her so much that her and Tenchi are having the problems they are, she paused blushing at the thought of two people she knew having sex.  

In an instant, Minagi's world crumpled, and an intense pain shot through her head nearly stopping her heart as well.  With a gasp she fell to her knees.  "Hey Minagi check me out," Kanji shouted from a perch near the pool.  "I bet this is what dad looked like at the-" instantly his voice halted as he saw her fall.  "Minagi!"  In scant seconds the young man was at her side, kneeling before her with fear in his eyes.  "Minagi what's wrong?"

"Sis… Ryoko, she's gone."  Minagi cried tears rolling down her cheeks.  "She's gone!"

Confusion quickly came over the young prince's face as he held her shoulders, tying to look into her downcast eyes.  "Well yeah, remember Washu said that this morning.  She went off to find Mayuka."

"NO," she pouted, barely able to say that single word.  "She's not in my head anymore.  I can't feel her.  That means she's… she's… gone.  Onee-san is dead…."

_What is she talking about, _he wondered as she melted into his chest, tears pouring from her eyes as she wailed.  Looking over his shoulder the young man felt anxious.  _I better go see Washu, and see what this is all about.  This is weird, even for Minagi…._  Yet as he started to rise, Kanji felt tightness on his arm as Minagi clutched his sleeve powerfully.  His heart sank seeing her like this, and the young man rested back on his knees.  Holding his silver-haired companion close as they sat together grieving in the cold dark of Ryoko cave.

**Moments earlier:**

The Courtyard on Jurai:

Darkness flowed around the struggling woman, burying her with the relentless force of a bursting dam.  Having been slammed onto her back the silver-haired space pirate focused all her power into forming a shield in a vain attempt to fight back the oppressive inky black substance that threatened to crush her.  

Each second felt like hours as Ryoko's face contorted in pain.  Gritting her teeth she slowly pushed her arms outward trying to extend her force field as much as she could.  The strain was truly great, as if she were trying to lift the entire planet, and in that moment of turmoil under Mayuka's crushing darkness Ryoko understood the true battle she was fighting.  _She's like Tenchi, _she thought.  _Except when she managed to use her Lighthawk wings, it didn't arise from an inner warmth and light, but from all the pain and sorrow she's been living with.  Those things I fought were all the people who hurt her.  Poor girl, she never could tell anyone what she really wanted.  Her daddy was too much of an emotional coward to deal with the idea, and her mom… well her mom was Ayeka!  So now Mayuka's so scared of being hurt again that she's attacking everyone she thinks could be a threat to her. _  Wincing, Ryoko's heart ached more than her arms.  _My poor baby, she's suffered so much.  I wish I could protect her, but that's not really my power.  I'm more of the destructive type, but I'd give everything to be able to protect._  As she mentally whimpered these tired words, a sudden brightness exploded before her.  Gasping her golden eyes locked onto the light.  _Well I never expected this…._

"The wings of the Lighthawk," she whispered in reverence.  _Somehow I called Tenchi's Lighthawk wings!  _Reaching out tenderly her fingertip grazed the trio of light wings before her as a pang of sorrow and a dark though coursed through her heart and mind. _ I knew Tenchi and I were a perfect match!  This is living proof…._  As her hand graced the glowing shield her gems vanished, no longer adorning her ears and wrists.  Yet Ryoko could tell they were not destroyed, nor taken from her.  Instead it was as if they had melting into her being, finally becoming hers completely.  Like a drop of water trickling down a window the powerful energy of the Lighthawk wings began to soar down her arms, altering her black and red battle-suit as they traveled.  

As this strange metamorphosis occurred, the purple furred assailant glowered high above, watching the bulbous mound of inky darkness with disdain.  _Why isn't it going down?  It should have crushed Ryoko by now!_  Suddenly the black mountain erupted as a white curved blade flew forth from the gaping hole in Ryoko's prison.  Swerving at the last possible moment, the enraged youth narrowly avoided the attack.  As soon as she could regain her wits, Mayuka turned her glazed eyes back to the source of the assault.  

With the grace of an angel, Ryoko ascended from her confined donned in new Lighthawk regalia.  Her hands and forearms were now covered with a silky white pair of gloves complete with matching knee-high boots.  Yet that was where her sensibility and modesty faded.  Unlike Tenchi, whose clothing had been a reflection of his inner noble nature, Ryoko's spirit was much wilder and free.  Her clothes, or lack thereof, were little more than a 'V' shaped white swimsuit, which barely covered her frame and seemed at least two sizes too small even for her false modesty.  From mid-breast were two button shaped golden medallions, which bore smooth red gems similar in fashion to her old gems in the center, and from these came two long strips of cloth that went over her shoulders like two long partial cloaks.   I certainly am a sexy demon, she giggled to herself with a wink, placing one finger beside her mouth.  With her free hand she gripped her hip and arched her legs into a '4' formation looking like her usual carefree and cheery self.  Yet this new façade of joy was short lived as a roar from above brought her back to her senses.  

"No fair!" Mayuka screamed. "Everybody's cheating!  You can't do that!"  

Glaring at the seemingly possessed youth, Ryoko's tone was flat and without mirth.  "That's enough young lady!  Don't make me come after you!  Get down her now."

Hearing those words brought about a stirring in the angered girl.  From deep within memories raced to the surface.  Memories of her adventures with Ryoko, and all the times she could recall seeing the lithe woman defend her from troubles.  

Yet an even older memory crept to the forefront of her mind, one she had not remembered until just now.  She saw herself enjoying an afternoon tea, her dad, mommy Ayeka, and the others sat around her. Ryoko watched her every move like a hawk, and what happened next shocked the vacant-eyed woman.  The golden-eyed woman reached out to take a hold of her, but not in a loving way.  Instead Ryoko had meant to hurt her.  _Just like everybody else,_ Mayuka fumed. _ Ryoko doesn't love me!  She just wants to be mean to me.  That's why I…_ Smiling, the clawed girl held her hands before her as she remembered how she had dealt with that situation.  _I used **it.**_With a flash of light, a large blade of white light erupted from her sinister hands.  She knew it was not authentic as her father's was, but at this moment in time Mayuka possessed an exact likeness of the Lighthawk sword.

Ryoko frowned at the sight.  _No,_ she sighed inwardly.  _Don't do it, honey.  Don't use that thing.  It'll only hurt you.  _However the scantily clad woman knew her words could do nothing to change the course of events that were coming.  Instead she held out one hand to summon power for her own weapon.  The blade that formed was like her old weapon; save this one was composed of white light.  Not wasting a moment to ponder this, Ryoko leap at her adversary, hoping to settle this matter as quickly as she could.  Taking in her old friends stance, the lithe woman was hard pressed to find any openings in her defense, and so when she found one she closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and swung driving the blade home.  As Mayuka landed on the ground Ryoko soared upwards a ways before looking back.  Their eyes met, and the vacant eyed woman smiled warmly for a moment.  Then she began to wobble, and finally collapse backwards.  

Never in her life had Ryoko felt her instant teleportation was so slow as she did at this moment.  Appearing beside the fallen daughter the golden-eyed woman knelt beside her and lifted her limp upper body.  "Mayuka!" She cried tears trickling like tiny streams down her silky cheeks.  

"'ko mommy," the young warrior smiled, "you were always my favorite mommy.  I'm sorry I was so bad, 'ko.  Look, I wore my old dress from home.  Do I look pretty?"  As the wounded child talked the darkness that had consumed Jurai began to melt away, vanishing like night from the sun now that the source faded.  Yet the entire planet could have been on the verge of exploding and Ryoko would not have even flinched to acknowledge it.  Not now, while her beloved friend and soul mate lay bleeding to death in her arms.  It was only when the darkness surrounding the dying youth vanished did her eyes move from the orange eyes.  Instead she merely nodded her agreement to Mayuka, as she saw her without her fur in the white sundress with pink polka dots she had wore in her first life years ago.  It was enough to break the Lighthawk Wings champion.  Her breathing cracked and she began to sob uncontrollably.  

"Don't cry 'ko," Mayuka pleaded, wincing as Ryoko's trembling agitated the large wound in her side that coated her dress with blood.  "Owie… I got a bad boo-boo 'ko mommy, and I feel sleepy."  Yawning the blue-haired girl's head lobbed to one side.  "Maybe I should take a nap."

"Don't you do that young lady, I'm not going to lose you again. You hear me.  You stay awake!" 

Smiling, Mayuka looked at Ryoko warmly.  Vacancy had returned to her vision, but this time it signaled that her time was nearly up.  "But 'ko mommy, everybody has to go night-night sometime.  Even you sleep too."  Laughing the young minded girl grimaced as she did.  "'Member the time you fell asleep when Ay-e-aye-ka mommy told you not to?" 

Looking up from her tears, the lithe pirate had to smile.  _That could have been one of a million times, _she thought, but said nothing only nodding her agreement. "Yeah, she got real upset, huh?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'm a big girl now," the dying child declared proudly. "I can take care of myself.  But…"

"But what?" Ryoko asked quickly feeling a chill coming from Mayuka's body as her voice trailed off.  "Mayuka!"

"Sorry, 'ko mommy," she whispered her voice barely more than a whisper.  "It's just that I missed you.  You always sung that nice song when it was sleepy time, 'member?"

Nodding Ryoko sniffed loudly, wiping her nose on her fingers before brushing them on the grass.  "Would you like me to sing it to you again?"

"Yes please," Mayuka cracked her whisper fading.  "Mommy Ay-e-aye-ka tries to, but…"

"That's why you had bad dreams," the golden-eyed woman giggled, trying to be brave in the face of death.  "Ayeka can't hold a tune at all."

"Mommy," she said her head now swirling.  "Could you sing now please, I'm really tired, and want to have all sorts of happy play dreams."

Smiling through the pain, Ryoko's heart soared to hear her charge call her mommy, without the prefix of her name.  "Sure," she said clearing her throat as she recalled a song she hadn't sang in 20 years.  *2

Rest your head, seek peace in your bed, today has been shed, start dreaming…

And like a dove, fly with my love, into your dreams….   

When you wake, I'll be there always, for you whom I love, forever…

Dream now of, a time when you can play, where evils away, you're happy….

Sleep now dear, be of good cheer, pass me the beer, while I wait…

With this lullaby, I now say goodbye, I'll love you 'til I die, my darling….

As she uttered the last word, Mayuka's head fell back, and the last of her life force seemed to ebb away, she had lost consciousness, and Ryoko knew in scant seconds she would lose her favorite little girl forever.  

"Ryoko," a heavenly voice called.  Looking up, the golden-eyed woman saw Sasami standing before her.  

"Sasami," the golden-eyed woman cried not ashamed to show her feelings at this moment.  "I learned to wield the Lighthawk sword, but even with that power I couldn't save Mayuka.  Please you can heal her, save my little angel, please?"  

"I can't, and I won't."  Tsunami declared coolly.  "She is the daughter of my archrival, Yazuha.  I do not possess the power to save her life.   However it's not to late to save her life."  Pausing she came to kneel before Ryoko, meeting her eyes intensely.  "But there is a cost, and it is not an easy thing to pay.  The price for the power to save her would be your life."

"Fine take it," Ryoko snarled. "Kill me, just save her!"

Tsunami said nothing, instead merely laying Sasami's old friends hand on the blood gash in Mayuka's side.  "All you have to do is think about what you want.  Your gems possess great power, and can do many things you yourself do not even know yet.  Think of how I saved Sasami, then I know you'll find a way to save Mayuka."

As Ryoko recalled the tale of Sasami's death, her heart beat thinking she could perhaps merge with the dying girl.  However the concept didn't seem right to her.  That was Tsunami's way, and the lithe space pirate was original if nothing else.  Thinking of all the horror she had seem today, her heart made the wish for her, thought even then Ryoko did not understand.  All she knew is she wanted Mayuka alive, and the darkness to be taken from her so she could be innocent once again as she had been when she was born in Washu's lab.  In that instance Mayuka disappeared, reduced to tiny light crystals that glowed brightly before her.  Reaching out to touch one of them, she gasped in horror as it vanished.  One by one the yellow glowing shards brushed against her and soon were all no more.  "Mayuka!" she screamed, looking with fury to Tsunami who had risen and walked away.  "You!" the white clothed warrior hissed.  "You said I could save her!  All I did was blow her to bits!"  As she berated the goddess of this planet, Tsunami merely kept her back to her.  It wasn't until she heard a girlish giggle did Ryoko rise to her feet prepared to use her new abilities on another old friend.  Yet as she did a pain shot through her body, making her feel like she was going to puke.   Instantly she fell, holding her stomach tightly as if trying to stop herself from exploding in a similar fashion Mayuka had.  

Tsunami turned.  "It's time to go, Ryoko."  She smiled warmly, touching the quivering woman's head.  "Don't worry you'll get used to that pain soon enough, as a matter of fact I think you'll even envy how little this hurts compared to what's to come.  But I also hear many people are ecstatic when they feel this way."

"I'm no masochist…" she hissed her body feeling larger than it had, and her insides feeling as if they planned rebellion.  "Your sister is.  I'm a sadist.*3"

Giggling once more, the pink-eyed goddess knelt to hug Ryoko firmly. "I know.  I'm sorry I forgot who you were, now as I said as of this moment your current life is over.  Now I must take you to the next phase." Without so much as another word, the two women vanished, leaving no physical trace of their presence, but creating terrible emotional scars throughout the universe.

Washu's Lab:

The scene in Washu's grand laboratory was dismal and bleak.  With a loud crash a beaker of some strange pink chemical exploded as it smashed into a computer console.  Soon after another glass instrument broke, and a table filled with important documents toppled.  Washu was having a bad day.  

"No!" She screamed, holding her head tightly in her hands as she continuously willed her daughter to respond.  "This can't be right, she had the Lighthawk sword!"  Although she possessed a link with her daughter, and thus had learned about her child's transformation the details after Ryoko's charge into battle were sketchy at best due to some form of cosmic interference.  Washu Hakubi was traumatized.  She had meant to study her first born when she returned, as she always did, and perhaps gleam some sliver of knowledge into the production of Lighthawk wings by mortals.  Yet now none of that could happen.  Wincing she tossed a wooden chair across the room, finding no other method suitable to vent her frustration.  

_I'll have to find Minagi, _she realized.  _She'll feel the link cut off, but she's only been doing this mental communication thing for a few decades now.  She'll be upset and need to be comforted.  _   Taking a deep breath the green-eyed genius hoped to sooth her jaded nerves.  _Ryo-Ohki seems to have assessed the situation and is coming home, she announced to herself as she mentally checked on her family, and it looks like Minagi is okay for now.  Which means…_

One instant a child-like genius had stood in the vast lab, now a full-grown woman had taken her place.  At this time she was not a genius, not the universe's leading figure on all things genetic, botanical, physical, algebraic, physiological, metaphysical, chemical, or even geometrical.  Washu had become an adult, because only an adult could feel the hurt she felt right now.  She was a mother, and she had just lost her daughter.  _We had our share of fights,_ she sighed feeling her steely resolve rusting away.  _But we had fun too right Ryoko?  It wasn't all bad…_  Falling back, an ethereal chair appeared to catch her as she caught her head and began to sob.  _My little girl… why…  did you die to save Tenchi?  He's not worth it, not if it means I have to lose you.   No mother should outlive her baby girl.  Come back to me my little Ryoko. Come back… _

For now all Washu Hakubi could do was cry.  When she had created Ryoko over five thousand years ago,  she had meant to make the ultimate little girl who would inherit the wonders of the universe as all children do.  What she forgot to take into account now struck her hard.  The greatest scientific mind the universe has ever, or will ever, know, Washu, had dreamed of the ultimate life, but neglected the most sinister of variables.  She had left out the cruelty of fate….

THE END

**Next Time: **It's been so long since I've killed a main character.  I remember the days when I killed entire casts…. Ah… those were the days… sorry about that reminiscing.  Anyway, I know you've all got questions.  I mean we never found out: Will Tenchi and Ayeka EVER sleep together?  What about Washu and Minagi?  How will they deal with the loss of Ryoko?  Why was Tsunami so mean, and was she really mean?  Will anyone read anything I write after this?  Probably not.  Sadly we've reached the end, and so the answers are not easy to give.  After all, The End does sort of make Next Time difficult.  But there is hope; thank Tsunami for an Epilogue!

1: Once again I would like to note my sorrow for not mentioning this in chapter 5, but special thanks to Ledzepfan for the "Perfect" response of Ryoko's.

2: If you've seen Outlaw Star, and heard Melfina's song, then you know how the beat goes.

3: I know, I know, I over use these themes, please forgive me, as they are favorites of mine. 


	7. Epilogue

**Cruelty of Fate: Future's Spite**

Epilogue 

**The Nameless Planet:**

On the arid dusty surface of a planet lost in the depths of space a young man stands before a massive tree.  Its boughs are old and sagging from the millennium it has lived, and the once vibrant green leaves have faded to dusty brown.  Where once a proud Jurain tree had stood now only a withered husk remained.  

Ibara sighed as he leaned on his staff eyeing the remains of his former charge.  The Nameless Tree of Jurai his people had called this ancient creature.  Long ago, when Ryoko had made her first return trip to his planet, the tree had begun to die.  

Now no trace of life remained, and the young man couldn't help but wonder what he would do with the rest of his life._  I am part Jurain, _he noted as he turned to walk away with long deliberate steps.  _I still have a long life ahead of me, but I don't know what to do?  Where will I go, how will I go there, and why?  All I've ever known in my life is duty and responsibility to my clan's destiny.  How do I change all that?  How do I-_

Stopping Ibara looked up as a glowing beacon appeared before him.  "Ibara you are needed."  Tsunami decreed holding out her hand patiently.  "Your time here is over.  I thank you for what you and your clan have done for my child.  She lived a full life the way she wished, in peace.  But now a greater task awaits you.  Come, take my hand and leave this life behind."

Without a moment of hesitation the Tenchi-like youth took his goddess' hand and vanished in a flash of light. 

**Earth:**

**The Masaki House:**

In the normally quiet expanse that was the Masaki residence a woman with silver hair blasted across the ground heading from an ancient cave towards the two story home like an out of control rocket.  Far behind her a red-haired youth raced as fast as he could, sweat pouring down his face as he felt terror grip his heart.  Minagi and Kanji were running, not from some unseen foe, but to find the truth.  

Just as the golden-eyed woman reached the docks edge, a red-haired woman exited the house.  At first the hormone-driven Jurain could not understand who this new comer was, but as he got closer her facial features gave away her identity.  _Washu?  But she hasn't used that form since little Taro. *1 What's going on?  _ Trying to increase his speed, the scared prince saw Minagi shaking her head appearing to plead with her mother who only shook her head 'no.' Finally he made it within earshot, but the words he heard were not those of comfort.  

"Minagi," Washu said tenderly slowly reaching for her daughter's forearm.  

  
"No," the golden-eyed woman screamed throwing her mom's hand from her.  "I hate Ryoko!  She was always so mean.  Dying is just one more way she's picking on me."   Whirling about the youngest Hakubi darted towards the house, one arm covering her eyes.  "I'm glad she's dead, I never liked her anyway."  Slamming the door hard behind her Minagi vanished, yet the sound of her sobbing soon foretold where she was, and what she was doing.   

Gasping from exhaustion, Kanji stopped before Washu who merely looked up at Tenchi's window with painful eyes. "So something's happened to Ryoko?" He panted.  "How can you be sure?  Did you get a call?  And how does that explain Minagi knowing?"

Turning her attention to their guest the green-eyed woman smiled flatly.  "Come inside, there's a lot I'll have to tell you I see.  Besides I don't really want to be alone right now.  I just lost my baby girl." 

Having no clue what to think Tenchi's son merely froze swallowing back his anger.  "Will Minagi be alright?" 

Turning from him the diminutive genius slowly opened the door, and as it made a scraping noise she spoke softly.  "I don't know.  I really don't know…."

**One Month Later:**

It had been a difficult month at the Masaki house.  Life didn't feel like it would ever get back the same.  Yet the two Hakubi women had managed.  Minagi took strength from her time with Kanji and the little things Washu would do to make her comfortable, like putting her under the covers when had cried herself to sleep once again, or getting all her ingredients ready for the next day.  

Meanwhile the red-haired genius took solace in knowing her daughter was looking out for her.  Some night she'd wake up in her lab to find a snack waiting nearby with a note saying 'don't try to solve everyone's problems all the time mom! Make sure you rest.'   It amused the small woman to think about her little girl trying to be brave like her big sister.   Finally after a month of sorrows the Hakubi family was ready to meet with Ryoko's final request.

**Tenchi's Room:**

Standing before a mirror in Tenchi's old room Minagi studied herself with hard eyes.   She had not worn her battle outfit for years, over twenty to be exact, and was pleased to see that it still fit.  For the tenth time in the past sixty seconds Washu youngest examined her clothes thoroughly.  The white overlay was still pearly as it always had been, and her red leggings drew in the morning light like a rose at dawn.  Her shoulder pads were firm and gave her a demanding presence.  Above her right breast was a kanji symbol, and along her legs were intricate gems.  Squinting hard she examined her hair.  Like Ryoko her hair appeared wild and untamable, yet in Minagi's case it was not so.  She simply preferred this to any other.  

Since her days working for her beloved master, Yakage, Minagi had always been immaculate in the care of her appearance.  She had also spent countless hours training each and every day in her centuries working for the Jurain scientist.  

_The worst,_ she recalled, adjusting the fingers of her gloves once again,_ was the fly assignment.   Master always hated sweets, as a matter of fact he always told me if I ate **any** my bottom would swell up and I would never master my skills.   Well I showed him, _she mentally smiled only looking at her backside three times this time.  _But that day he came into the training room with a huge cinnamon swirl covered in sugary frosting.   I asked him what I'd fight today and he told me:_

_"Stay perfectly still."  _

_Then he put rubbed my nose with his finger, covered in frosting!  Oh that was so gross!  I wanted to wipe my nose, but then he said:_

_"Don't move.  Not until I say you can.  Now, today's test in ability to follow orders starts."  _

_When he got done he opened a jar and let a fly out.  Then he left.  I spent 8 hours with that… that… thing climbing all over my face and even in my ears.  _Shuddering, Minagi finally looked away from her mirror at a package sitting neatly wrapped on Tenchi's desk.  _That was the worst test of patience I ever had.  But Master Yakage taught me a lot of other things, like the Jurai To-J-Buyon, which I'll need today.  I wish I could have used it for you at least once master, but I'll make sure the time you spent on these lessons pays off._

Picking up the bottle shaped package delicately she exhaled one final time before walking tall and proud from her preparation room.  There was only one thing she couldn't make look right, and she knew she'd have to get it right in the next few hours or all was lost, her eyes.  They still showed her pain from her sister's loss, and anything less than total perfection would dishonor her former master's soul as she sought to glorify Ryoko's life in the next few hours.   

**The front lawn:**

Sliding open the front door, Minagi looked out at the cleared ground with apprehension.  Finally she began to walk.  _Five… six… seven…_ she counted each step calculated exactly to the mark.  _Twenty-four,_ golden-eyed woman concluded before stopping and standing like a statue.  _One for each hour of this planet's day….*2_

For five minutes she stood at attention, watching the skies with powerful intensity.  _They'll be here soon,_ she though quickly placing the package in her hand down beside her.  _It'll be time for sister's gift.  I just wish she could have been here to present it herself._   Feeling the desire to cry, yet again, arise Minagi chided herself, allowing her warrior spirit to claim her heart. _ This is no time to act like a baby! You're a warrior, like my master and sister before me.  Now Minagi, repeat what you're to say!_

As she repeated her speech and traced her future motions mentally the clouds above parted and a massive spaceship appeared.  The large vessel seemed to be made of wood, yet it moved downward like it was composed of feathers.  When it was a mere thousand feet above the tiny home, a beam of light shined down illuminating the ground in front of the pondering and waiting woman.  

  
An instant later two figures beamed down, and now Minagi stood before the first prince and his wife, Tenchi and Ayeka Masaki.  They were not dressed in their finest attire, but rather in simple clothes.  Tenchi wore a black pair of pants, with a long sleeve white shirt, and his wife was adorned in her favorite pink-kimono.  They had traveled quiet a distance to see what had become of Ryoko and Mayuka.  It had taken a full month to set up things, as Washu had not answered any calls until only recently, and the darkness plague had arisen numerous concerns on Jurai.  However now they were free and could finally visit their meeting place, as well as pay their respects to Tenchi's ancestors.

Taking a sharp breath, the golden-eyed Hakubi felt her heart jump into her throat. _ This is it, _she realized in that nano-second they were taking corporal form._  The moment I've trained all these millennium for…I'll do my best to honor both of your memories.  Please sister let this be enough for you to rest in peace, and forgive me for the mean things I said about you.  _Moving from her attentive state she held out one hand and called forth a sphere of crimson power and swiftly forged her own version of Ryoko's energy blade.  With all her might she raised her sword arm, and swiftly brought the blade down into the soft ground before her.  Falling to one knee she rested one hand on the ground and the other on her propped up knee, looking at the earth before her as if it was all she could bare to do.  When she spoke it was not in a language either guest was accustomed to, save Ayeka who understood her with a degree of difficulty.  

"What's going on?" Tenchi asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously as Minagi continued to recite her speech flawlessly.   "What did she say?"

As soon as she had finished her words Ayeka spoke.  "She is speaking in Ancient Jurain, Lord Tenchi.  This is the To-Jo-Buyon is it not?"  Saying nothing Washu's sole remaining daughter nodded her bowed head.  "I must apologize then, for I did not realize the situation was of such a formal nature.  It has been nearly a thousand years since anyone on Jurai has even spoken of the To-Jo-Buyon."

Thankfully Minagi's hair covered her face or her shock would have been seen.  Her mouth contorted into a triangle of horror and her eyes were little more than black dots as she took in Ayeka's message._  Master Yakage's ancient sacred technique… out of style…_ such a thought was unbelievable to the young Hakubi, as she could not grasp her mentor ever not being cool.

"Oh…" Tenchi nodded still lost.  "So what did she say?"

Clearing her throat the purple-haired princess did her best to quote the kneeling woman.  "Greetings Most Honored Prince Tenchi of the House of Masaki, and Lady Ayeka of the House of Jurai.  Please accept my blade towards your service."

"I see… You know Minagi," the brown-haired prince said with embarrassment.  "You don't have to kneel before me, and you don't have to call me by my title.  We aren't on Jurai, and I'm not here on business.  So please, just call me Tenchi, all right."

Minagi shouted something in reply, never looking up as she rose to her feet.  "She says it is as you wish, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka offered before adding, "the To-Jo-Buyon is the most honored rite of a Jurain warrior when they wish to make a request to their king."

Sighing the married man rubbed his eyes.  "Minagi, please talk normal, I can't feel honored if I have no clue what you're saying."

Snapping her head up, Minagi held out her wrapped present with lightning quick reflexes.  "This is a gift from my fallen sister.  It was her greatest wish that I would honor her memory by presenting this item to you.  Please accept this token of her love for you, and her wedding gift to commemorate your wedding."

Feeling awkward Tenchi reached out and took the bottle from her slowly, wondering what else he was supposed to be doing.  _Ancient customs sure are weird,_ he realized.  _But then again I used to work in a shrine…._

"You have brought great honor to your house's name, Minagi," the pink-kimono wearing princess proclaimed crossing her arms in a 'X' over her chest before bowing towards the stiff warrior.  "Your sister's gift will be held forever in a place of reverence."  _A wedding gift?  Leave it to Ryoko to be so lazy; even in death that monster woman is late…_.  

"There is more," Washu's daughter declared.  "Please open the gift."  With caution, never knowing what to expect when Ryoko was concerned, Tenchi did as commanded.  Neither he, nor his wife, was surprised to see that the bottle shaped package was a bottle of Sake entitled, Ryoko's Heart.  "My sister had only one regret in her whole life, and she asked for me to pass it along in case something happened to her.  To amend the guilt, please hear me out, so it will put her spirit to rest and I may do as she asked me to.  Please Lord Tenchi kiss the cork."

  
"What?" the Jurain nobles said in unison.

With military calm the golden-eyed woman continued.  "My sister often complained that she never stole a kiss from you.  She kissed the top of that bottle just before she left for Jurai to save Mayuka.  She hoped to give you that present and have you kiss the cork.  In a way it would be like indirectly kissing…." Trailing off Minagi felt her face reddening and she fought valiantly to force her emotions to stay in check.  

With a smirk Tenchi nodded his head.  Taking a deep breath he was just about to press his lips upon the cork stopper when Ryoko's sister spoke once again. "You should know that the Sake you hold is actually twenty years in the making.  The first drops were collected by Onee-san on the night she saw you kiss Ayeka at the temple.  She took an old bottle, and wept into it, collecting the tears from her hearts sorrows.  The sake was created by Lady Washu.  The last drop in was a tear of her joy seeing you and Lady Ayeka happy, Lord Tenchi.  That is why it's called Ryoko's heart.  It contains her love for you, both of you."  These words caused Tenchi's heart to drop and he felt numb.  Tightening his grasp on the bottle, until his knuckles were white he looked at the concoction.    

Leaning forward the brown-haired youth pressed his lips on the cork surface, and in his mind he felt the warmth of Ryoko's lips against his own.  _She's right;_ he mused as she kissed the bottle.  _It is like indirectly kissing._

Silence hung in the air as Minagi watched this strange request, but something bothered her about this.  Normally her vision was perfect, save for when she was crying.  However when Tenchi's lips had first touched the bottle she could have sworn she seen her sister floating before him her arms wrapped around his head as they shared a passionate exchange.  As soon as she blinked it was gone, but for a moment her heart had felt whole again as if her sister were there and everything were normal again.  

Breathing loudly Tenchi leaned back from his 'kiss.'  His voice crackled as he spoke, even though he had promised himself he wouldn't cry.  "Thank you Minagi.  Would you like to join us in sampling Ryoko's vintage wine?"

"No," the golden-eyed girl said coming forward to place one hand on the top of the bottle and Tenchi's hand.  "Onee-san was very specific about this sake.  No one but you and Ayeka are to drink it, and only before bed."

  
"Very well," he resigned.  "Are the others here?  I'd like to see them all again."  Taking the bottle from the lithe daughter pointed to the house.  "Thank you, please keep that safe for me until tonight then."

"The To-Jo-Buyon has concluded.  You did very nicely Minagi." Ayeka declared motioning that it would now be fine for Tenchi to go into the house, as she knew that was what he truly.  "Where did you learn such a thing?"

SMACK!

Before anyone could blink Tenchi leapt to the side, as a large staff smashed into the ground where he had stood. 

"Nicely done," a black-haired man said with a smile as he came out of the house. "I see you haven't lost any of your skill in all these years."

"Ibara?" Tenchi stammered. "What-"

"What is the matter with you!" Ayeka snapped furiously.  "You could have killed Lord Tenchi with an attack like that."

Smirking victoriously the former guardian merely shook his head.  "After what happened to Ryoko because of him it would only be right.  But I knew he would dodge it."  
  
 "It's okay Ayeka," the young man declared taking his wife's arm.  "I deserve that.  It is my fault all this happened.  I don't regret my choice, but Ibara has every right to be angry.  Forgive me," he added making a simple bow to the muscular man.

Ibara laughed. "There is no need for apologies.  Ryoko was happy for you and things happened because she was a free spirit.   Now if you'll excuse me…" Saying nothing more the man in the black muscle shirt strolled past the gathered family.  "I have a vigil to keep."

"What in the-" Tenchi started to ask before being interrupted by another member of his extended family.  

  
"Don't ask," Washu said, now in her chibi form. "He just showed up a month ago, out of no where, and said 'I've got a vigil to maintain.'"  As she quoted Ibara the young genius voice changed into a horrid parody of the young man.  "He really is a strange one, **but** my daughters do seem to like those types…"  

Almost as if on cue, another guest appeared from inside the Masaki home.  "Oh man did you see that dad?" kanji excitedly asked.  "That was Ibara!  The dude who looks like you who Ryoko met!"

Before anyone could answer however the red-haired youth found himself in a painful hug from his mother.  "My baby," she cried her tone becoming completely unlike her normal proper self. "Did that monster woman hurt you?  She didn't really… deflower you did she honey?"

"Mom," Kanji whined. "That was all a lie.  I stowed away on Ryo-Ohki and-"

"What!" Ayeka fumed, her eyes growing large and white as she turned her hug into a strangling motion.  Realizing it was no good on her taller son, the red-eyed princess soon changed to a more traditional hold, grabbing his ear.  "Young man I'll have none of that!  Why once I get you back to Jurai you'll be grounded for so long that…" Dragging him into the house, the others stifled a laugh, all save Minagi, as they entered the house.

_Home to Jurai…_ she thought with tears in her eyes.  _But Kanji can't leave… I… I love him…. _   Terror filled her heart as she went inside dreading now losing another person close to her._  I have to speak up, but how?  How can I tell a princess and a prince what to do…? Ooooh…. My stomach hurts… what am I gonna do…!_   

**Dinner:**

Around the dinner table sat the strangest group of figures this world had ever known.  Washu, Kanji, Ayeka, Tenchi, Minagi, and Ryo-Ohki sat around the old table enjoying the banquet of food that Washu's daughter had created.  Everyone seemed to be enjoying the moment as they ate and talked of old times.  

"Kanji," Ayeka snapped at her son still furious about being lied to.  "Sit up straight, and chew with your mouth closed!  You are not a commoner.  Please behave accordingly."

"But mom," Kanji complained, turning to his dad who chewed in a similar fashion to the accused. 

  
"Mind your mother, Kanji," he said before turning away.  Looking at Minagi the young looking prince felt caught her glancing briefly at his son.  "Did you cook all this Minagi?"  He asked hoping a change of conversation might make the young sister a little more talkative. 

"Yes," she humbly admitted. "I'm sorry it isn't very good, but I really have been practicing.  One of my jobs on Master's ship was preparing my own meals.  'It kept me tough' he used to say. 'Never depend on others for aid.'  Mostly I just made gruel."  As if to stress her point she mashed her food into a paste, nervously avoiding eye contact. 

"This most certainly is not gruel," Ayeka said eating a small bite of one of Minagi's seafood platters.  "I should say it is the most exquisite dish I have ever sampled.  Why even Sasami never made anything this good."

"I told you," Washu smirked popping some shrimp in her mouth.  "But you never did listen to mother young lady."  Blushing Minagi sunk into her seat a little more.  She was not the most emotionally strong person present, and praise was something she had not become accustomed to with a teasing sister.  

"Thanks…" Minagi responded with a whisper of a voice.  "I'm glad you like it."  
  


Realizing her child was not in the mood to talk, the great genius took it upon herself to brag for her.  "Where is Sasami anyway?  Did she hear about my widdle Minagi's skills and run away?"  To accent her pride the red-haired scientist rubbed the silver-haired woman's head roughly getting a whine in response.  

"It appears my sister has gone on another of her quests," Ayeka noted. "She disappears from time to time to attend matters.  Unlike Ryoko my sister-"

The Jurain princess never finished that statement, as Minagi's glass whizzed by her head, and shattered on the sliding door behind her.  Shooting to her feet the golden-eyed woman had death in her eyes. "Don't say that about my sister! She wasn't worthless at all!  She gave her life to save Mayuka!  It's not her fault all this happened!  It's not, and I won't stay here and listen to you saying such mean things!"  Without another word the emotional woman ran from the house, heading off towards the lakeside peer before her tears were seen.  

"But I-" Ayeka stammered unsure what to make of such a display.   As always she had only meant to take a jab at her former rival, and she had not meant to dishonor her memory in any way.  "I apologize everyone, my comment was uncalled for.  I shall go and-" Nearly tipping the table over with his extravagant rise to his feet, Kanji followed the retreating Hakubi without saying a word although to Washu it spoke volumes.  "What was that all about?   Kanji knows better than to rush off in such a manner.  He should have at least taken a jacket with him."

"Relax, it's just a sign that your little boy's grown up, Lady Ayeka," Washu said knowingly continuing to eat her food in a casual manner. "Besides he's the one Minagi wants to have come after her right now."

"What do you mean by that?  Kanji is not at fault here, it was my-"

Smiling kindly Washu merely shook her head as she prepared to leave.  "I'm just saying your son and my daughter enjoy each others company.  Not in the same way Ryoko would…but then again she was one of a kind.  Right now they need some time alone." Placing a hand to the side of her face she whispered, "I don't think she liked the idea of Kanji going home.  No girl likes to see their boyfriend move away."

"Boyfriend," Ayeka hissed. "Since when is my son involved with her?  He is supposed to wed a proper princess from the Gamalonian sector.  She was hand selected by-"

"Why are you two whispering," Tenchi interjected continuing to eat in defeat knowing logic was not running this conversation. 

"Love's funny that way," the red-haired genius remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day, and I need my rest.  Tomorrow we'll have the service for Ryoko.  But tonight Ryo-Ohki and I have a little work in the lab before bed.  Minagi prepared your room just the way you left it, and your sake is sitting in a bucket of ice.  She's really a nice girl, so quiet, clean, and respectful.  Anyway, enjoy your night.  See you two love birds in the morning…."

Casting each other a strange look Tenchi and Ayeka spoke in unison as the Hakubi duo vanished behind the lab door.  "Love birds?"

**The Lake:**

Minagi Hakubi stood beside the crystal clear lake pouting angrily.  Having collected a small handful of stones she threw them individually across its surface watching each one bounce a few times before it finally sank.  In defeat she sat on the long dock's edge examining the stars and the beautiful full moon. _ Why did I have to be so rude?  I know Lady Ayeka wasn't trying to be mean, but…_

_It's good for the little princess to get heckled once in a while.  You did good. _ She heard a memory of her sister say.  Very rarely did the two sisters share time together, as their hobbies nearly never overlapped, but bath time was their favorite, and more than once Ryoko had managed to get Minagi drunk enough to be rude.  

"Hey," a voice called pulling her from her dismal dreams.   Looking up she saw Kanji standing beside her looking up at the same moon as her.  

Sniffing loudly Minagi nodded her acknowledgement of his presence.  "I'm sorry I yelled at your mom."  She said in a tiny voice.

"Don't be." The prince replied. "I waited my whole life to hear someone talk back to her.  It was great."

  
Laughing, the Hakubi woman smiled at the absurdity.  "You and sis are so alike.  I can see why you liked her so much even before you met her."

"Really," he strained as he sat beside her.  "I never thought of that.  All I've been able to think about lately is that opposites attract.  I think seeing mom and dad reminds me of that, since they are so similar."

"Do you think she'll be mad at me in the morning?  I wouldn't want to have a princess mad at me."

"Don't worry," he said waving her comment off. "Mom's mad at everyone all the time, until she meets someone new.  That's why she's such a nutcase.  But you really should stop thinking of them as royalty.  They're just mom and dad. "

Swallowing hard, the golden-eyed woman looked away. "So are you excited to be going home?  Back to your palace and all.  I imagine no one will be there to nag on you, punch you in the head, or call you a pervert like I do.  Plus you won't have to look at my ugly scars anymore."

"No I'm not," Kanji answered. "I'll be leaving behind you behind, and that's too much to lose."

As he uttered such a phrase Minagi couldn't help but cry.  "You don't have to make fun of me.  You know I love you, and you're always picking on me like that why-"

Nothing more could be said, Kanji Masaki realized that.  So he did the only thing his mind could think of, leaning forward he kissed the young woman squarely on the lips as she tried to complain once again.  Although it was only a few seconds, to the two youth's the kiss felt like an age, and when he pulled away three words slipped out that would cement his actions forever.  "I love you."

Once again he pressed his lips against hers, still unsure what it was that had made him come to this decision.  After all Minagi was always hitting him, whining, and crying yet for some reason after a full month with her the young man could no longer fathom a life without the emotional Hakubi.  Reaching forward he embraced her in a gentle reassuring hug and leaned back to lie on the docks.  Steadying herself in his arms the silver-haired woman's heart refused to beat, and soon she closed her eyes and lay in his warm arms as they watched the stars together forgetting everything else for one magical night.  

**Tenchi's Room:**

Tenchi Masaki sat on the edge of his bed in his usual white robe.  Swirling the bottle in the semi-melted ice, he examined it thoroughly as his wife prepared for bed.  "This should a rather interesting night," she noted.  

  
"Yeah," the brown-haired youth nodded. "I've never had Tear Sake before."

Laughing politely the purple-haired woman placed her hair in a nightcap and examined her silk covered nightgown, even as she slept the slender princess acted with complete modesty.  "I meant the sleeping arrangements.  I do not think I have ever slept in your bed while I was here on Earth."

"Really?"  The married man said with shock as he uncorked Ryoko's sake.  "Huh… I guess you're right.  That's weird."  Pouring slowly, Tenchi sniffed the air as the topaz liquid filled the two crystal goblets, before replacing the topper.  Turning to his wife he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the lighting.  "To Ryoko, and to all the great times we shared."

"To Ryoko, who brought us together." Ayeka added before they clanged their glasses and took a long sip of the special sake.  It was a rather dry taste and they both cough slightly.  

"It certainly is strong," Tenchi blinked setting his glass down after only one gulp.  Nodding her agreement, the red-eyed woman handed him her glass to place beside him.  Blinking continuously the young man felt a strange energy filling his body.  _Ayeka certainly looks beautiful tonight,_ he thought as he studied her slender frame while she rubbed her temples.  

"I think it is a bit warm in here," she said in distaste removing her nightcap.  "I suppose one night without my cap should not matter much."  Her long purple hair that normally lay so straight, smooth, and controlled down her back now sprawled from her head giving her a primal look.  

As she sat on the bed beside him, their eyes met and Tenchi felt compelled to kiss his wife upon her silken lips.  No sooner had he done so than his heart began to race and his senses became over loaded with his wife's appearance, the taste of her lips, the smell of her perfume, the sound of her gentle pleasurable moan, and feel of her body against his.  Falling back together the Jurain couple petted each other heavily before finally, after twenty long years finding the ability to do what they could not. *3

**Ryoko's Cave:**

In front of the infamous cave a young looking man sat against one of the forest's trees.   Sighing hard he shook his head.  Tonight was no different than any other night in the past month, and as usual he couldn't help but wonder what it was like to sleep entombed in a cave for so very long.  _Lonely I imagine.  I know how that can be, but unlike you Ryoko I was not alone, nor was this my punishment.  I wish I could have been there for you, when you wielded the Lighthawk sword in that grand battle.  Washu had told me you fought with all your heart even against your own desire.  It is a terrible shame that you had to harm Mayuka, even though I never met her personally the way you spoke of her in those moments we waited together on my home world told me volumes.  _  

  
Shivering the black-haired youth shrugged his shoulders.  Laughing kindly he looked at the former resting place of Ryoko.  "I should have brought a blanket form the house," he said to no one.  "But then again it isn't as cold out here as it was in there."  

Looking at the stars, Ibara noted they were different than those he watched from his home, and yet at the same time strangely familiar.  Moving his feet he brushed some loose dirt aside as he wiggled against the rough bark, trying to get comfortable.  He had waited up each night waiting for something to happen.   _Tsunami brought me here for a reason,_ he noted._  Although she had never said where or when what I was here for would happen.  It seems logical that it might be here.  But if nothing else at least this gives Tenchi and Ayeka a chance to settle in tonight.  _Yawning deeply, Ibara stretched his muscular arms_. _"I'm more tired than I thought. Maybe I'll just rest… my eyes for… a minute…."

Without another word or thought, the strong guardian fell asleep, barely noticing the cold as he happily dreamed of the day he first met Ryoko, the infamous space pirate.  

**The Next Morning:**

**The Docks:**

Minagi awoke stiff as a board having slept on the cold docks all night.  Beside her slumbered the hormonally uncontrollable youth Kanji.  She sighed happily as she looked at him, thinking about the wonderful kiss she had received last night.  Taking a deep breath Minagi felt completely at peace, until her keen nose detected the smell of something burning.  Rocketing off like a missile she panicked. 

_Did I leave the oven on?  I don't think I did.  But no one else likes to cook but me.  Mom uses the microwave, and Tenchi and Ayeka should be still sleeping from the afterglow of mom's super aphrodisiac sake.  _

A sudden image of the married couple in a compromising situation squeaked into the young girl's mind almost making her crash as she tried to banish the Hentai thoughts in her head.  

To make matters worse, the lithe sibling of Ryoko felt strange as if something was changing inside of her, and so she accelerated wondering what in the world could be going on.  What she found when she returned home would change her life forever. 

**Ryoko's Cave:**

As the first light of dawn broke the night's sky, the animals of daylight began their daily song.  It was at this time that Ibara awoke from his slumber.  Yawning, the mighty warrior was about to stretch his arms when he noticed a most peculiar thing had happened.  A blanket covered him.

**Just outside The Hakubi/Masaki House:**

Moments after Minagi had entered into the house, an explosive scream echoed from within.  Ibara who was just reaching the place where Kanji rested helped the young prince to his feet before they both raced towards the house expecting the worst.  

"That sounded like Minagi's scream," the red-haired prince noted. "Do you think she's in danger?"

Ibara glared at the red-roofed home, "this reeks of trouble."

Sniffing the air loudly as he ran, Kanji smirked.  "Funny I never thought trouble smelled like breakfast…."

**Inside:**

 Like a dynamic duo of action Ibara and Kanji threw open the door, weapons ready as they survey the scene.  Yet there were not monsters lurking nearby, nor was anyone in pain.  Instead a quartet of women surrounded the dining room table.  Ryo-Ohki and Washu merely started dumbfounded at the fourth woman, who had Minagi cuddling around her waist, rubbing her face against the newcomer's skin like a kitten.  

"Holy Sh…ah…ha…" Kanji gawked as he entered into the Masaki home.  "Ryoko you're alive, and I can almost see your-" With lightning quick speed Ibara joined the ranks of Ryoko, Minagi, and countless others in smacking the young man upside his head.  

"What in the world is going on," Ayeka demanded as she came down the stairs hurriedly her robe fitting improperly in places and she seemed to walk with a strange stiffness.  "I-"

"Yo," Ryoko yawned looking over her shoulder and holding up one hand in greeting.  

  
"Ayeka what is it?" Tenchi said coming down the stairs wearing a small t-shirt and an old pair of boxers.  

Silence hung in the room as everyone merely glared at Ryoko in shock.  She still wore her revealing Lighthawk armor, and seemed to have a lighter color to her, as if she were a shade whiter.  She still radiated an untamable passion, but now looking upon her also gave a feeling of inner peace.  "Sorry I'm late.  I've been busy," she noted.  

"What's all the commotion, Ryoko," Sasami asked popping her head around the corner.  

"Nothing, sis," the golden-eyed woman remarked casually.  "Everyone's just getting up."

"But how?" Washu finally stammered.  "I mean you died… I felt the link fade."

Chuckling at her mother's comment Ryoko shook her head.  "It's simple.  I became a goddess.  That's what these gems meant.  They were your old claim to being a goddess.  In order to invoke the Lighthawk wings I had to want to use them for protection, not destruction.  That was the deal."

As she finished everyone felt a pause in their anxiety and quickly gathered around the table fascinated by her story.  At that moment Sasami appeared holding the mornings dishes.  "Remember to eat a lot Ryoko, you need to keep up your strength.  After all you're eating for two now."

"What!" the entire extended family gasped in unison.  

Once again the lithe woman chuckled, this time attempting to rise.  However her attempt failed as Minagi still clung around her waist holding her tightly.  "Minagi let go of your sister."

"But she might leave us again," the golden-eyed youth sobbed. 

"Well I'm not leaving," Ryoko said. "Besides if you're going to be down there you might as make it memorable.  I mean I'm not into that Mihoshi/Kiyone stuff, but if you are…." Instantly Minagi released her sister her face becoming redder than ever before.  "That's better, I knew you weren't that type."  Standing up, everyone now could see evidence, though slight, of what Tsunami had been speaking of.  Ryoko's stomach bulged outward.  At first no one had noticed, even Minagi, as they were too busy dealing with their shock at her presence now once again the gathered family was stunned.  "It's Tenchi's baby," she answered. 

Ayeka turned white.  Slowly she looked with horror at her husband.   

With a loud haunting laugh Ryoko started to sit down.  "Relax princess, I didn't deflower your husband for you.  The child I'm bearing is Mayuka."  Seeing the lack of comprehension on everyone's face she retold the tale of her fight with Mayuka and how she had been reduced to topaz energy.  "Turns out I was absorbing her essence.  At first I thought Tsunami was killing me, and she really enjoyed keeping me in suspense.  Lucky Tokimi finally broke the news to me."  Sasami merely looked at her friend with a grin and stuck her tongue out playfully.  

"Wait, wait, wait," Washu interjected. "Tokimi, as in the one who sent Clay after me?"

Nodding Ryoko sipped at her tea.  "Yep.  She's a goddess like me.  I've been off at this Data bass place doing my goddess training."

"It's Data-BASE," Tsunami corrected, apparently for the millionth time.  The new goddess merely shrugged. 

"So did you find out why she was looking for Washu," Tenchi asked finally entering into the conversation. 

"Yeah," the scantly clad woman nodded.   Waiting nearly a full minute before continuing, she loved keeping her audience in suspense.  "Someone had to debug the thing.  Tokimi's been lost for the last 20000 years.  She's in charge of maintenance in this quadrant and keeping the order as well as power flow.  It's really a lame job.  But apparently Washu here was supposed to be on an info gathering vacation when she stepped down and lost her memory.  Now sis is all stressed out and can't take her vacation.  So once I'm all trained and she can finish up debugging the system she can relax."   Smirking Ryoko set down her tea.  "She's even more uptight than you, princess."

"What!" Ayeka snarled.  "Why I-"

"By the way, how was the sex," the golden-eyed goddess bluntly asked. 

"How did you know?" Tenchi blurted suddenly remembering it was not merely the three of them. 

"I've been keeping my eye on all of you this last month.  You're all hopeless without me."  Ryoko answered.  "I watched you two last night, very nicely done, although princess if you had of lifted your left leg more, and…"

"LALALALA!" Minagi shouted not wanting to hear any more graphic details.  "Talk about something else, please!"

  
"Sorry kiddo, but I figured you'd want to know this stuff for… later."  Grinning impishly she glared from Kanji to her sister knowingly.  

"Excuse me," Ibara began. "This is all well and good, but why am I here?" 

"What you don't like being off that dead planet?  Would you rather go back?"  Seeing him shake his head 'no,' Ryoko smiled.  "Well then let's just say I want to give you a chance.  When Mayuka is born she'll need a strong daddy.  I thought you might like the job, since you're so good at protecting stuff." 

Blushing all the Tenchi-like man could do was bow his head.  "I'm honored." He whispered.  "I shall do my best."

"Well good, now that that's all out of the way, let's eat."  The new goddess declared.   Almost instantly everyone dug in.  

"This is okay," Minagi said nodding to Tsunami. "But you should have added less carrot and more celery.  It makes the flavor more interesting."

Glaring at the young Hakubi it became clear to the two women that with those words a new rivalry had been born at the Masaki home, between a Jurain-princess-goddess and a space-pirate-homemaker with emotional issues.  

Midway through breakfast the goddess duo rose to leave, despite numerous protests.  However Ryoko promised to return and with simultaneous hisses they departed.  

Ayeka and Tenchi were the next to leave the table, deciding to go back to sleep, as they were both exhausted.  Once again they took a sip of Ryoko's sake, and got little done in the way of sleep.  

  
Minagi and Kanji, having declared their love for each other, were the next to leave as the golden-eyed woman decided she needed supplies for the next meal. Especially since she wished to best Sasami with her preparatory skills.  

As the group dwindled down Ibara was the last to leave, deciding he would attend to Tenchi's former duties at the shrine, as it was were he felt the most comfortable.   And so with his departure, Washu and Ryo-Ohki were left alone at the small table.  Washu could only grin as she examined the remains of their meal.  _Perhaps,_ she thought with joy.  _Perhaps I was actually wrong. Sometimes I guess good things can happen, despite the cruelty of fate…._

THE END 

**Author's Notes:**  But is it ever really the end?  Yes and no.  Yes in that this tale will have no chapters, no because I **could **always make a sequel, but then again I don't know.  Hmm…  Anyway just to clarify one point before I end this epilogue, this was not a cop out.  Since I first wrote the first letter of the first Cruelty of Fate, I had planned to do this (a few minor changes were made, but that was between Mayuka and Ryoko making the 'I'll have your kids' line work.)  So I hope you enjoyed my story.  Thanks for reading! Now please review and let me know if I should continue this series or not.  For those of you who are angry it had a happy ending, I apologize.  They can't all be The Waking Nightmare. 

**Side note:** If there was a 3rd series it would be based in the future of this timeline, look for two weddings, an all new character, an unparalleled evil, and the return of a few old favorites.  But who can say if such a thing will/should be written….

1: Episode 8 of the OVA

2: It is also the age of the writer.

3: If you want more description than that, write your own Hentai. LOL 


End file.
